Akachan To Boku
by Boku wa Uzu
Summary: Mekakushi Dan bergiliran menjaga Kuroha! apa yang akan terjadi!/vote masih terbuka buat semua readers XD/RnR please *kitty eyes*
1. Chapter 1: First Meet!

Wahooo~!

Wahoooo~!

Ini author paling kiyut paling imyut dan paling cantik kembali lagi~ *readers : hoeeeekz*

Yee...readers pada ngiri ya? *readers: NGAPAIN JUGA MUSTI NGIRI?!*

Eiitss..jangan marah dulu! Uzu bawa fic baru nih! Ini fic pertama Uzu di fandom KagePro~! *tebarbunga*

Ok tanpa banyak cing-cong kagak jelas, ayo kita langsung ke T..K..P..!

.

.

**Disclaimer: Uzu kagak ikut punya XD**

**Genre: family friendship mungkin...**

**Rated: K ajalah gomen kalo salah narohnya (_ _)**

**Warning: OOC tingkat tinggi, bikin ilfeel, typos menyebar, tidak sesuai EYD, OOT, OTW(?), dan OTE-OTE(?) yang lainya. GAK SUKA? Tenang tombol exit siap di tempatnya kok :D**

**Oh iya! Disini Mekakushi Dan udah punya rumah sendiri, jadi gak tinggal di apartement :D, dan Ene bisa keluar masuk dari benda-benda elektronik, jadi janga heran kalau ntar ada Ene tiba-tiba muncul...ehehehee...**

**Cerita yang terinspirasi saat Uzu disuruh jaga'in keponakan Uzu yang masih balita, uhh...repot banget dahh, jaga'in anak kecil yang belum tau apa-apa...DX**

.

.

Chapter 1: First Meet

.

.

.

.

.

Mekakushi Dan

Nama sekelompok anak dengan kemampuan 'mata'. Karna suatu keadaan yang mendesak kelompok itu harus bekerja ekstra untuk mengumpulkan uang, mereka membuka sebuah cafe yang berada tidak jauh dari rumah sederhana tempat 'markas' mereka.

Awalnya keadaan cafe itu baik baik saja, peluang usaha mereka cukup lancar. Cafe itu bahkan menjadi tempat favorit sebagian remaja yang ada di Tokyo. Tapi keadaan mulai agak berbeda saat salah satu anggota mereka menemukan seorang anak kecil didalam kardus yang ditinggalkan begitu saja di depan pintu rumah mereka.

Benar juga! Mari kita undur beberapa hari saat peristiwa 'penemuan-anak-dalam-kardus' yang membuat keadaan Mekakushi Dan jadi agak berbeda

**Here you go...**

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Someone POV

Pagi ini aku bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Bukan karna apa-apa, tapi karna sebuah rengekan dan tangisan yang keras dari depan pintu rumah. Sialnya aku mendapat kamar dilantai satu sedangkan yang lainnya ada dilantai dua, jelas saja suara itu terdengar dengan sangat jelas dari kamarku.

Dengan mata masih sangat mengantuk dan sesekali menguap, aku berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ini masih pukul lima pagi, masih terlalu pagi untuk bagi yang lain untuk bangun. Hahhh...ya sudahlah...

Tangisan anak kecil itu makin menjadi jadi, telingaku sudah sakit mendengarnya! Siapa juga yang berkunjung pagi-pagi begini dengan membawa anak kecil?

"Hei! Bisakan kau-", ucapanku langsung terhenti saat melihat seorang anak kecil bersurai hitam dengan pony-tail kecil dibelakang, memeluk boneka yang tak jelas apa bentukanya. Matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca menatapku dengan memelas seperti anak kucing yang meminta untuk dipungut.

Dan yang membuatku cengo sesaat, anak ini dimasukkan kedalam kardus TV 41 inch dengan alas sebuah selimut lusuh berwarna putih dan bantal kecil dibelakang anak itu. Apa anak ini korban KDRT? Sampai sampai orang tuanya membuangnya seperti ini?

"Kau darimana? Kenapa bisa ada disini?", tanyaku pada anak itu, walau aku tak begitu yakin anak ini paham perkataanku atau tidak. Dia kembali menatapku dengan pandangan yang lebih memelas dari yang tadi, tatapan 'kitty-eyes' level ketiga!

"Otou-san...", ucapnya lirih dan dengan sedikit senggukan karna barusan menangis. Aku melihat kekanan, kekiri, dan kebelakang. Setelah kurasa cukup aman, kuseret kardus beserta anak kecil ini didalamnya kedalam kamarku, kututup pintu kamarku dan menguncinya. Bisa gawat kalau anggota Mekakushi Dan yang lain tau kalau aku menamukan anak kecil ini, apalagi anak ini memanggilku 'otou-sa' bisa bisa mereka berfikir yang tidak tidak.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi, mungkin ada beberapa anggota yang lain sudah mulai bangun. Tapi aneh juga, tadi anak ini menangis sangat keras, kenapa tidak ada yang mendengar? Atau mereka pura pura tidak dengar?

Aaaaarrrgghhh...sekarang bukan itu masalahnya, memang aku peduli kalau mereka dengar atau tidak? Sekarang masalahnya adalah anak ini, yang kembali menangis karna terjatuh saat mencoba keluar dari kardusnya. Aku menghampiri anak itu dan menempuk nepuk kepalanya, tidak menggendongnya karna masih terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan kemarin.

Kenap dancho kepikiran buka cafe sih?!

End of POV

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Normal POV

Seorang gadis bersurai biru diikat twins-tail mengetok-ngetok (baca: menggedor-ngedor) pintu dengan sebuah sodet yang masih berlumur minyak, sepertinya gadis itu barusan memasak sarapan.

"KONOHA! SAMPAI KAPAN MAU TIDUR?! AYO BANGUUUNN!", teriaknya mirip seorang ibu yang mencoba membangunkan anaknya. Merasa tak ada respon dari sang pemilik kamar, dia kembali berteriak dan menggedor pintu dengan volume yang semakin dikeraskan. Tapi tetap saja tak ada respon sama sekali dari si pemilik kamar.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau tau lagi!", teriak gadis itu dengan kesal dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan berjalan menjauh dari depan pintu kamar itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya, "Ene! Ada apa?"

Gadis itu, Ene, menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang pemuda bersurai putih dari arah berlawanan, dia membawa dua kantong plastik berwarna hitam yang lumayan besar yang entah apa isinya.

"Konoha! Aku membangunkanmu dari tadi tau! Darimana? Dan apa itu?", tanya Ene saat melihat Konoha menentang dua kantong plastik itu. "Bukan apa-apa, Cuma keperluan pribadi.", Konoha langsung masuk kekamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya dari dalam, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran yang diberikan Ene.

"Keperluan pribadi? Memangnya dia memerlukan susu dan popok bayi?", wajah Ene mulai memucat, dia sempat mengintip isi belanjaan Konoha tadi. "Dasar aneh!", teriaknya lalu berlari menjauh dari sana.

Sementara itu, Konoha...

Pemuda albino itu menatap anak kecil yang dia temukan tadi pagi dengan datar, dia mencoba mengingat apasaja yang pernah ia lakukan. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa...", ucapnya dengan setengah berbisik.

Benar juga, tidak mungkin Konoha melakukan 'sesuatu' pada perempuan, lagipula dia Cuma kenal dengan perempuan-perempuan di Mekakushi Dan. Dia juga jarang keluar atau malah bisa dibilang tidak pernah keluar rumah, mungkin saat giliran belanja saja.

"Sepertinya, usianya sekitar tiga tahun...", matanya yang berwarna merah terang beralih pada amplop putih yang dia temukan didalam kardus bersama anak kecil itu. Dia membuka amplop itu dan mulai membaca isinya, kira-kira isinya seperti ini...

'**Kepada siapa saja yang menemukan anak ini**

**Kami benar benar berterima kasih, kami juga meminta maaf yang sebesar besarnya karena sudah merepotkan anda.**

**Semoga anda mau mengadopsi anak ini, meskipun sedikit nakal tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik.**

**Sekali lagi, kami ucapkan terima kasih**

**n.b.: kami belum memberikan nama untuk anak ini'**

Konoha menghela nafas pasrah, "Tidak ada nama pengirimnya", ucapnya memperhatikan surat singkat itu. Dia menatap anak kecil yang masih asyik bermain dengan boneka tidak jelas miliknya, pemuda bersurai putih itu berfikir keras, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang makin lama makin terlihat aneh.

'Aku takut kalau anggota lain berfikir yang tidak-tidak, kenapa wajah anak itu mirip denganku sih?!', Konoha mengamati baik baik wajah anak kecil bersurai hitam didepanya lalu beralih pada cermin kecil yang dari tadi dipegang olehnya.

"Memang mirip...", ucapnya entah kepada siapa.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Semua anggota Mekakushi Dan berkumpul diruang tengah, ralat...tidak semuanya disana, Cuma Konoha yang tidak ada disana. "Hey! Hey! Minna, apa kalian dengar suara anak kecil menangis tadi pagi?", kata Seto memecahkan keheningan yang dari tadi melanda ruangan itu. Semuanya saling menatap lalu mengangguk secara bersamaan. "Saat aku dan Ene-chan memasak sarapan tadi juga ada suara aneh, seperti benda berat yang jatuh lalu ada suara anak kecil menangis.",

Sahut Momo, dia mengingat saat memasak sarapan dengan Ene dengan sedikit ketakutan karna suara yang tangisan yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Ene, bukannya tadi kau membangunkan Konoha? Tapi kenapa dia tidak ikut makan tadi?", tanya Shintaro pada gadis serba biru yang duduk disebelahnya. "E-etto...katanya dia sudah makan duluan..", jawab Ene, pemuda ber-jersey merah itu hanya ber-'oh' saja.

"Tapi! Tadi aku melihat Konoha membeli susu dan popok bayi! Katanya itu keperluan pribadi!", kata Ene lagi. Semuanya saling menatap (lagi) lalu secara bersamaan mereka semua berlari dengan kamar Konoha senagai garis akhirnya, umm...sepertinya lebih cocok dibilang lomba lari ya?

"UWAAAAAA"

"MIGGIR KAU BAKAA!"

"JANGAN HALANGI JALANKU!"

"MASTER! KAU TERLALU CEPAT! TUNGGU!"

"MINGGIR! MINGGIR!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yang pertama sampai adalah Kano, tapi langsung mengrem larinya secara tiba tiba. Yang kedua Shintaro, tapi dia langsung menabrak Kano yang tiba tiba berhenti dan akhirnya jatuh bersamaan. Yang ketiga Hibiya, badanya yang kecil membuatnya dengan mudah menghindari tabrakan 'maut' ShinKano.

Keempat Seto, tapi nasibnya sama sialnya dengan ShinKano, karna tali sepatunya lepas dia terjatuh tidak jauh dari pasangan(?) ShinKano. Kelima Ene, Momo dan Mary, sialnya mereka tersandung badan Seto dan akhirnya jatuh secara bersamaan.

Terakhir Kido, dia berjalan santai dibelakang teman temannya. Kido melihat 'tumpukan' teman temannya yang tergeletak bagai tak bernyawa(?) hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Mendengar suara berisik didepan kamarnya, Konoha memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi didepan. "Uhh...kalian kenapa?", melihat 'tumpukan' temannya, Konoha hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop. Kemudian dia beralih pada Kido dan Hibiya yang selamat dari 'tabrakan maut' itu.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kan, Konoha?", tanya Kido secara langsung. Yang ditanya hanya diam saja dengan wajah yang memucat. "Hei! Hei! Boleh kami masuk kekamarmu?", tanya Kano, ternyata korban 'tabrakan maut' tadi sudah bangun satu persatu.

Konoha menoleh kebelakang sebentar kemudian mengangguk dengan agak ragu-ragu tentunya, satu persatu anggota Mekakushi Dan masuk kedalam kamar Konoha.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Semuanya diam

Hening...

Mekakushi Dan berhasil masuk kekamar Konoha dengan alasan mengajaknya main kartu bersama, dan tentu saja itu Cuma bohong saja. Mereka (minus, Konoha) mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan didalam kamar itu, mereka terus melihat keseluruh sudut ruangan kamar itu. Tapi yidak ada yang aneh, Cuma kamar biasa dengan keadaan yang normal normal saja.

Hanya ruangan yang tidak terlalu kecil, tempat tidur *sebenarnya hanya sebuah _futon_*, lemari buku, lemari pakaian, meja belajar, meja kecil disebelah _futon_ dan bekas tusuk serta wadah negima yang berceceran.

Dan satu barang tambahan, sebuah kardus TV ukuran 41 inch dan sebuah boneka yang tak jelas bentuknya berwarna hitam yang tergeletak disebelah kardus.

"Konoha-nii membeli TV?", Hibiya menujuk kardus Tv yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari mereka. "Tv? Mana?", dan bodohnya, Konoha malah berbalik bertanya membuat anggota yang lain memicing curiga pada kardus Tv itu.

"Kalau bukan Tv lalu isinya apa?", tanya Kido dengan nada yang dibuat agak tegas. "Umm...umm...", Konoha hanya bisa diam, bingung akan menjawab apa. Tidak mungkinkan kalau dia menjawab 'isinya anak kecil, aku berniat membuangnya tadi'. Bisa bisa dia dihajar Kido kalau menjawab seperti itu.

Secara tiba tiba, Kido mengangkat tanganya lalu menunjuk Konoha. Matanya melihat pemuda itu dengan tajam, kemudian memberi sinyal pada yang lain, "MINNA! TAHAN DIA!",

"AYE! SIR!", chara laki laki Mekakushi Dan (minus Konoha) melompat, menerjang dan menahan Konoha, Shintaro menahan tubuhnya, Seto menahan tangannya, Kano menahan kakinya dan Hibiya menahan kepalanya. Sebenarnya posisi Hibiya tidak terlalu diperlukan, tapi biarlah biar dia dapat peran di dalam fic ini(?).

Kido berjalan kearah kardus misterius itu dan mulai membuka bagian atasnya. Setelah membuka kardus itu, wajah Kido sedikit merona dan menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, "Kawaii~", bisiknya, mungkin anggota lain tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Gadis bersurai hijau panjang itu mengangkat isi dari kardus itu dan menunjukkannya pada semua anggota yang ada dibelakangnya, "Kau kejam Konoha! Menaruh anak sekecil ini didalam kardus, apa kau berniat membuang makhluk kawaii ini?", kat Kido.

Yang lain menatap horor pada anak kecil yang digendong Kido, anak itu terlihat nyaman tidur diatas gendongan Kido.

"Konoha! Tak kusangka kau seperti 'itu'!", kata Ene,

PLAKK

Dia berjalan kearah Konoha yang masih ditahan para chara laki-laki dan langsung menampar pemuda itu. "Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku bisa menjelaskanya! Ene kenapa kau tiba tiba menamparku? Tolong lepaskan aku dulu!", teriak Konoha, dia meronta ronta membuat teman temanya sedikit kuwalahan.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Setelah bercerita panjang lebar dan sekalian curhat tentang masalah pribadinya yang tak terlalu penting (uzu malas nulis banyak banyak, jadi uzu skip ceritanya XD), Konoha pergi begitu saja dari kamarnya dengan wajah lega karna sudah mengeluarkan semua uneg unegnya(?)

Sementar itu chara laki laki yang dari awal tidak terlalu tertarik dengan cerita (baca: curhatan) Konoha, pergi sejak awal saat Konoha mengucapkan kalimat pertama untuk memulai ceritanya. Akhirnya hanya tinggal chara perempuan.

Chara perempuan berebutan untuk memangku anak-tanpa-nama itu, Kido juga? Tentu saja! Meski tomboy begitu, kalau melihat benda imut dan lucu pasti langsung menjadi 'cewek sejati'.

" Ne! Ne! Giliranku giliranku!", Momo merebut anak itu dari Mary, anak-tanpa-nama itu mulai mengeliat diatas gendongan Momo, dia membuka matanya. Menampakkan 'big-yellow-eyes' yang sangat cerah bagai matahari, terlihat sangat imut.

Dia melihat Momo, lalu menoleh ke Ene, lalu ke Mary, dan melihat Kido, lalu kembali melihat Momo. Seperti memencari seseorang, tapi yang dia cari tidak ada. Matanya mulai berkaca kaca dan...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!",...mulai menangis.

"E-eh...ja-jangan menangis! Jangan menangis!", Momo mangangkat dan mengayun ayunkan anak itu dangan pelan, bukannya berhenti anak itu malah makin keras tangisannya. "Coba pakai ini!", Mary memberikan boneka aneh berwarna hitam yang tadi tergeletak disebelah kardus Tv. "Lihat~ kawaii ne~?", Mary memainkan boneka itu dibelakang kepala Momo, sayangnya idenya gagal. Anak itu masih saja menangis.

"Aaaaaaarrrggghhh! Bawa saja pada 'ayah'nya!", teriak Kido, sepertinya dia kesal mendengar tangisan anak itu. "H-ha-ha'i!", ketiga gadis itu berlari keluar kamar, menghindari Kido yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitamnya yang mengerikan.

Ketiga gadis itu mencari keseluruh sudut rumah. Para chara laki laki pergi berpencar entah kemana tadi, tidak ditemukan tanda tanda chara laki laki didalam rumah 'markas' Mekakushi Dan.

"E-etto...Momo-san...", sekarang ketiga gadis itu ada di ruang tengah, anak itu masih menangis. Dan ketiganya mulai panik sendiri.

"Mungkin dia lapar"

"Baka! Anak seumuran dia kalau lapar pasti sudah bilang dari tadi!"

"Kita buatkan susu saja!"

"Tidak ada susu bayi di'markas'!"

"Bukannya Konoha membelinya tadi pagi? Kau sendirikan yang bilang, Ene!"

"Ah! Aku lupa!"

Momo berdebat dengan Ene, Mary sibuk menangkan anak-yang-masih-menangis itu. Momo menghela nafas panjang, ini pertama kalinya dia menangani anak kecil selain Hibiya.

"Ini. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.", Konoha tiba tiba datang entah darimana, memberikan sebotol susu pada anak itu lalu menggendongnya, tapi tidak lama. Dia menurunkannya lagi, "Benarkan dia pasti lapar!", kata (baca: teriak) Ene sambil menunjuk anak itu.

Konoha memberikan boneka aneh milik anak itu lalu mengelus kepalanya, "Main sama nee-chan dulu, ya.", " UHM!", anak itu hanya merespon-nya dengan anggukan.

"A-ano...apa ada yang tau kenapa danchou tidur dikamarku?", tanya pemuda albino itu pada ketiga gadis yang ada didepannya, "Hehe...kau tidak perlu tau...", jawab ketiganya

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Malamnya anggota Mekakushi Dan berkumpul diruang tengah, dengan tambahan anggota baru yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Yosh! Minna, ini rapat yang (tidak) penting! Kita akan memberikan nama untuk anggota baru kita!", teriak Kano didepan semua anggota Mekakushi Dan, dia menggantikan Kido yang sedang asyik bermain dengan si anggota baru bersama chara perempuan yang lain.

"Baigamana kalau 'chibi Konoha'? wajahnya mirip Konoha~ kawaii~~", kata Ene, Kano langsung menuliskan 'saran nama' dari Ene dipapan tullis yang entah sejak kapan ada dibelakangnya. "Ada saran lain?", Seto mengangkat tangannya,"Ok Seto! Katakan!", kata Kano, dia menunjuk Seto dengan sebuah tongkat kayu yang entah dapat dari mana.

"Little Konoha?", Kano menulis 'saran nama' dari Seto dipapan tulis, tepat dibawah 'saran nama' milik Ene. "Etto...masih ada lagi? Baru dua yang terkumpul.", pemuda bermata kucing itu mencorat coret papan tulis dengan gambar gambar yang tidak begitu jelas, mirip gambaran anak Tk.

"Menurutku lebih bagus 'Konoha junior', bagaimana?", kata Shin, dia maju dan menuliskan sarannya karna Kano masih sibuk menggambar. Sepertinya para chara perempuan tidak terlalu dengan rapat yang (tidak) penting ini. "Ano...bagaimana kalau 'Kuro'? warna rambutnya hitam, kan?", ucap Hibiya dengan agak lirih. Kano langsung menuliskannya setelah selesai dengan acara menggambarnya.

"Sekarang kita tanya si'ayah'! Bagaimana Konoha, mana yang kau pilih?", semuanya (minus chara perempuan) menoleh pada Konoha yang baru saja datang dengan dua mangkuk kecil yang berisi camilan untuk yang lain. "Apa?", dia malah balik bertanya.

"Kau pilih nama yang mana? Kami sudah berikan beberapa saran, silikan pilih.", Kano menarik Konoha kedepan, "Apa itu? Lebih mirip julukan daripada nama.", Konoha sweatdrop membaca 'saran nama' dari teman temanya.

"Kuro? Haaahhhh...kalian pikir dia itu kucing?", kata Konoha, karna diruangan itu ramai oleh anak anak perempuan yang berteriak teriak histeris, karna anak kecil itu menjatuhkan gelas berisi jus. Jadinya, para chara laki laki salah mendengar kata 'kuro' dan helaan nafas Konoha menjadi satu kata 'Kuroha'.

"YOSH! SUDAH DITETAPKAN! MULAI SEKARANG NAMA ANAK ITU ADALAH 'KUROHA'!", teriak Kano secara tiba tiba. Semua anggota Mekakushi Dan melihat si anggota baru yang menatap mereka dengan polos.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI MEKAKUSHI DAN! KUROHA-CHAAANN!", teriak semua anggota Mekakushi Dan. Minus Konoha, dia masih sibuk sweatdrop.

"A-apa? Akukan tidak memutuskan untuk memberinya nama, harusnya kubuang saja dari awal..."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

AN:

Uzu: fyuuuuhhh...akhirnya kelar juga

Kuroha: sialan! Napa gue yang jadi bayinya?!

Uzu: karna loe kalo chibi itu kawaii pake banget!

Konoha: napa gue yang jadi bapaknya?

Uzu: karna loe chara fave gue, huehehhehee...

Kuro-Konoha: *pundung dipojokan*

Uzu: oke readers! See you next time!

Jaa neee~!


	2. Chapter 2: Fisrt Day With Mekakushi Dan!

Nyiaahahahhahaa...

Uzu balik lagi nih~! Membawa chapter dua fic paling gaje sedunia akherat *readers: whuuutt?*

Keokeokeokeokeokeoke...

Langsung baca aja *tebar lappy merek samsul(?)*

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Bukan punya Uzu XD**

**Warning: Berbagai macam typo bersarang disini, tidak sesuai EYD, OOT, OOC, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya mengingat Uzu juga manusia biasa XD**

**Disini Mekakushi Dan udah punya rumah sendiri, jadi gak tinggal di apartement :D, dan Ene bisa keluar masuk dari benda-benda elektronik, jadi jangan heran kalau ntar ada Ene tiba-tiba muncul, Kuroha jadi CHIBI! Kyaaaaa~! XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2: First Day With Mekakushi Dan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Someone POV

"Akhirnya selesai...", ucapku dengan lega saat usai menjahit 'mata' dan 'mulut' untuk boneka ini. Sejak awal boneka ini bentuknya aneh, panjang dan berwarna hitam. Kalau bentuknya di ubah dia tidak akan mau bermain dengan boneka ini.

Karna itu aku memasangkan 'mata' dan 'mulut' dan hasilnya lumayan lucu juga menurutku, hehehe...

Boneka yang awalnya berbentuk aneh berubah menjadi boneka ular dengan mata buatan berwarna kuning yang besar, dan garis merah tebal yang menjadi mulutnya. Lumayan lucu juga...

"Tou-san...hoaaaaahhhmm...", oh! Ternyata si pemilik boneka sudah bangun. Dengan tangan kanan yang menyeret selimut dan tangan kirinya yang mengosok matanya. Pffftt...ternyata baju bergambar BBQ milikku terlalu besar untuknya, jadi terlihat seperti memakai dress. Padahal itu baju yang paling kecil yang kumiliki.

Dia berjalan menghampiriku lalu mencoba naik ke sofa, "Ahahaha...", dia memang masih terlalu pendek untuk naik ke sofa sendiri. Aku membantunya untuk naik, setelah sampai diatas dia melihat bonekanya yang sudah kuperbaiki.

"A(r)igatou ne! Tou-san!", sebenarnya sangat berat, benar benar sangat sangat sangat berat untuk mengakuinya. Haahhh...tapi aku akan jujur saja pada kalian, mulai hari ini! Detik ini juga! Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak ini, jadi dengan kata lain anak ini adalah anakku!

Hwaaaaa! Kalau saja anggota Mekakushi Dan tidak memaksaku mengadopsinya sudah pasti dia akan kubawa ke panti asuhan.

Kenapaaaaaaa?!

Padahal aku masih sembilan belas tahun! Merasakan yang namanya punya pacar saja belum pernah, ini malah sudah punya anak!

Hwaaaaaaaa! Kenapa nasibku menyedihkan begini!

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Normal POV

Di ruang tengah, 'markas' Mekakushi Dan.

Seorang pemuda bersurai putih sibuk pundung dipojok ruangan, meratapi nasibnya (yang menurutnya) menyedihkan. Disebelahnya seorang anak kecil bersurai hitam mengelus elus punggung pemuda itu, berusaha menghiburnya.

"Nande?", tanyanya pada pemuda itu, tapi karna tingkat ke-pundung-annya sudah akut(?), pemuda itu, sebut saja Konoha, hanya meresponnya dengan gelengan pelan. Karna masih belum tau apa apa, anak itu ikut ikutan pundung disebelah Konoha.

Lima belas menit kemudian...

BRUKK

Seorang gadis serba biru menjatuhkan dirinya disofa. Gadis itu, Ene, merasakan hawa hawa tidak enak dibelakanganya, "Disini auranya suram...", ucapnya pelan. Makin lama aura yang dirasakan Ene makin terasa suram dan begitu menyedihkan.

Dia memberanikan diri menoleh kebelakang dan yang dia lihat bukan hantu atau semacamnya, tapi dua orang yang sedang pundung dibelakang sofa yang diduduki oleh Ene.

"Konoha? Kuroha? Kalian sedang apa dibelakang sofa, pundung bersama? Pffftt...", tanya Ene sambil berusaha menahan tawa melihat dua orang yang ada dibelakangnya. Sementara yang ditanya bukannya menjawab malah mengeluarkan aura suram yang lebih kuat(?) dari sebelumnya, bahkan hampir memenuhi ruangan itu.

Oh iya! Ingat, Kuroha cuma ikut-ikutan, jadi dia cuma meniru apa yang dilakukan Konoha.

"Ne! Kuroha-chan, mau ikut nee-chan? Nanti nee-chan belikan es krim ya~", kata Ene. "Es k(r)im?!", sebenarnya Ene hanya ingin mengalihkan pehatian Kuroha dari kerjaan tidak jelas itu. Mana ada anak sekecil dan sepolos Kuroha pundung dipojokan? Kalau sekedar ikut ikutan atau meniru sih wajar saja, namanya juga anak kecil.

Kuroha yang berhasil diseret oleh Ene dari hawa hawa menyesatkannya Konoha, sekarang berada dihalaman depan dengan beberapa anggota Mekakushi Dan yang menunggu giliran sift (bener gak tulisannya?) kerja mereka.

Dibagian kiri, ada sebuah ayunan yang entah kenapa dan siapa yang memasangnya disana. Disana ada Momo yang bermain dengan Hibiya, tapi lebih terlihat seperti Momo yang menyiksa Hibiya. Dan dibagian kanan ada sebuah taman berukuran kecil tapi terlihat sangat indah.

Didepan taman kecil itu ada Mary yang sibuk memetik dan merangkai bunga bunga menjadi sebuah pernak pernik kecil, seperti gelang, cincin, atau kalung. Sebenarnya Kuroha ingin ikut permainan-penyiksaan- Momo dan Hibiya, tapi Ene langsung menariknya ketempat Mary.

"Eh? disanakan se(r)u!", Kuroha mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Ene, sayangnya percuma saja...tenaganya masih kurang kuat. "Tidak boleh! Anak kecil tidak boleh main pukul pukulan dan tendang tendangan seperti itu!", Ene masih menggenggam tangan Kuroha walaupun mereka sudah duduk disebelah Mary.

Mungkin untuk jaga jaga kalau mungkin Kuroha tiba tiba kabur.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang.

"TADAIMAAA!", teriak Kano saat memasuki rumah 'markas' mereka. Tapi Kido langsung menghadiahi pemuda bermata kucing itu dengan pukulan yang (sangat) keras.

Tidak ada siapa siapa...

Shintaro yang barusan sampai di'markas' langsung melesat kekamarnya, setelah menngambil dua botol cola dan beberapa camilan. Sepertinya penyakit _hikki-neet_nya kambuh lagi setelah setengah hari meninggalkan komputer tercintanya dirumah.

Oh! Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa kumpulan makhluk tidak jelas itu ada dirumah *plakk*. Baiklah ini adalah jam pergantian, maksudnya mereka bergantian dengan anggota lain untuk mengurus cafe. Cuma Mary satu satunya yang tidak diijinkan untuk bekerja.

Dia terlalu pemalu untuk berhadapan dengan orang orang baru, apalagi dicafe. Bisa bisa dia mengubah pengunjung cafe menjadi 'batu'.

Baiklah kembali kecerita.

"Sepertinya yang lain sudah ke cafe semua...hahhh...sepi, sepi...", daritadi Kano terus mengoceh, Kido tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, dia lebih fokus untuk mencari dua orang yang seharusnya ada dirumah saat ini. "Mary dan Kuroha dimana?", ucapnya masih sibuk mencari disegala ruangan dirumah mereka. Tapi pencariannya terhenti saat mendengar suara dari arah dapur.

PYAAARR

"KYAAAAAA!"

Suara Mary!

"Kano ikut aku!", Kido menyeret Kano yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya disofa. Kido berlari menuju dapur dengan masih menyeret Kano.

BRAAKKK

"Ada apa Mary?!", teriak Kido begitu mendobrak pintu dapur, tapi yang dia lihat bukan Mary yang dalam keadaan bahaya seperti yang dia pikirkan. Tapi Mary yang sedang membersihkan pecahan piring dan Kuroha yang duduk dikursi menatap Kido dan Kano dengan senyuman seperti biasanya.

"A-ah...Kido-san...Gomen ne, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan piring tadi.", kata Mary sambil menyapu bekas pecahan piring yang dia jatuhkan tadi, "A-aku bermaksud membuat kue untuk semuanya, haha...", lanjutnya.

"Hahhh...kukira ada apa apa..."

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Kido mengajari Mary membuat kue, dia juga membantu membuatnya. Kuroha bermain denngan tepung yang tadi diberikan Mary, bahkan sekarang rambutnya hampir seputih rambut Konoha. Dan Kano yang pada dasarnya korban MKKB (masa kecil kurang bahagia) ikut bermain tepung dengan Kuroha.

"Kano-nii! Ca(r)i tepung sendi(r)i! Ini punyaku!", teriak Kuroha saat melihat Kano terus mengambil tepung dari mangkuk miliknya, dia menyeret mangkuk berisi tepung itu dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggungnya.

"Ok! Ok! Ah, kalau dicampur air jadi bagaimana ya~", Kano memasukkan tepung yang tadi digenggamnya kedalam sebuah mangkuk kecil dan menambahkanya dengan air lalu mengaduknya hingga bercampur jadi satu.

" Wahhh...aku juga mau!", Kuroha mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci yang ada disebelahnya. Bukan air, tapi sekotak susu cair dan mencampurkannya dengan tepung. Dan jadilah adonan tepung yang manis ala Kuroha.

Dia menjilat adonan yang menempel ditangannya, "Kano-nii, punyaku jadi manis!", Kano melihat Kuroha yang masih menjilati adonan tepungnya yang menempel ditangannya, "A-apa yang kau masukkan?!"

Kuroha menyodorkan kotak susu yang sudah kosong pada Kano. Wajah Kano memucat, itukan susu yang dibeli Kido kemarin yang katanya harganya lebih mahal dari susu kotak yang biasanya mereka beli, dengan kata lain itu susu yang mahal.

"Kano...", nasib sial bagi Kano, Kido sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan aura gelap yang mengerikan. "A-a-a-a-ah...Ki-Kido, tadi Kuroha yang...", kata Kano berusaha membela dirinya yang memang tidak bersalah.

Tanpa menghiraukan kata kata Kano, Kido mengambil mangkuk kecil yang ada didepan Kano. Gadis bersurai hijau panjang itu mencicipi sedikit adonan acak acakan yang ada didalam mangkuk itu, "Hmm...rasanya manis, ya kan? Kano?", matanya mentap tajam pada Kano.

~Skip: Bloody Scene~

"Haahhh...Dasar!", Kido menghempaskan dirinya dikursi disebelah Mary yang tertidur, kemudian melanjutkan kembali acara membuat kuenya yang tertunda.

Oh? Bagaimana nasib Kano?

Dia sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi yang sama sekali tidak elit *silakan readers bayangkan seniri #plakk*

Mau tau apa yang terjadi? Kenapa adonan yang Kuro-Kano buat bisa tertukar? Baiklah...

~short Flashback : On~

Setelah menyodorkan kotak susu yang sudah kosong pada Kano, Kuroha masih meneruskan menjilati adonan miliknya yang menempel dikedua tangannya. Lalu 'big-yellow-eyes'nya melihat mangkuk adonan yang dibuat Kano, kemudian menukarnya dengan mangkuk miliknya.

"(R)asanya aneh!", uuohhh...ternyata bocah bersurai hitam itu juga memakan adonan tepung milik Kano yang hanya dicampur dengan air.

Kemudian dia mencari sesuatu didalam laci disebelahnya yang tadi dibuka olehnya. Kuroha menemukan setoples selai _blueberry_, kemudian membuka tutupnya dengan agak kesulitan dan mengambil setengah isi topes itu

Lalu mencampurkannya dengan adonan yang barusan ditukarnya dan mengaduknya hingga adoanan itu berubah warna menjadi biru.

"Uhhh...jadi makin anehh...", ucapnya dengan mulut yang belepotan adonan warna biru. Karna merasa rasanya masih belum pas, Kuroha menambahkannya dengan sisa selai yang masih ada didalam toples dan mengaduknya dengan tampang tak berdosa.

~End Of Short Flasback~

Dua adonan yang tadi dibuat Kuro-Kano sudah disulap menjadi kue kue kering yang kelihatan lezat oleh Kido.

Ini masih pukul 14.30, belum waktunya tutup cafe. Karna itu anggota yang mengambil giliran siang-sore masih ada disana.

Baiklah kembali ke'markas'.

Tempat bermain Kuro-Kano sudah dibersihkan -dengan terpaksa- oleh Kano karna permintaan (baca: ancaman) dari Kido.

Sementara itu...

"KUROHA! JANGAN LARI-LARIAN BEGITU!"

"Kuro-chan! Ayo pakai baju dulu~!"

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Weeek..."

Kido dan Mary berlarian mengejar Kuroha yang baru saja mereka mandikan, karna tadi berlumuran adonan berwarna biru yang lengket.

Tapi karena celana yang dipakai Kuroha kebesaran (Uzu: ya iyalah, lha yang dipake celannya Konoha -_-"), jadinya dia terjatuh, untungnya jatuhnya di_futon_.

"Kena!", seru Mary saat berhasil menangkap Kuroha, Kuroha hanya membalasnya dengan tawa khas balita. Dia pikir lari-larian yang tadi itu adalah permainan.

Mary memakaikan sebuah _set costume _ke Kuroha yang sebenarnya untuk boneka peraga yang biasanya ada di toko-toko. (Uzu: Costume-nya Kagamine Len di'Hitobashira Alice')

Karna badan Kuroha yang kecil, jadi costume itu pas-pas saja dipakainya.

"KYAAAAAAA! KAWAII! KAWAII!", Mary menggendong Kuroha dan membawanya keluar kamar. Mary membawa 'hasil karya'nya ke ruang tengah. Disana ada Seto yang barusan datang, Kano yang tiduran disofa dan Shintaro yang sibuk dengan 'lappy-chan'nya tercinta.

"Seto! Seto! Seto! Lihat, aku yang menjahitnya lho!", Mary menurunkan Kuroha dipangkuan Seto, "Hmm? Ka-ka-KAWAII~!", Seto langsung mendekap Kuroha dan mengelus-eluskan pipinya ke kepala Kuroha.

Sementar itu, Kuroha terlihat tidak begitu nyaman diperlakukan mirip boneka. Dia mendorong wajah Seto untuk sedikit menjauh lalu mengembungkan pipinya yang bulat, wajah Kuroha malah makin mirip boneka boneka chibi yang ada dikamar Mary.

Kido yang barusan datang , niatnya ingin menghajar Kano, karna bukannya membersihkan dapur malah membuatnya makin berantakan. Tidak sengaja melihat wajah Kuroha yang masih dalam mode kawaii, jadi blushing.

Ketua Mekakushi Dan itu mengurungkan niat 'mulia'nya dan langsung merebut Kuroha dari dekapan Seto. Dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Seto tadi.

"Kawaii~! Kawaii~!"

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Malamnya.

"KUROOOHHAAAA~!"

"KAWAAAIIIIII"

"KYAAAA! PLUSHIE DOLL"

"MOOOOEEEEE~!"

Para anggota perempuan saling berebut Kuroha yang masih memakai _set costume _yang dipakaikan Mary sore tadi.

Lalu para anggota laki-laki? Oh, ternyata mereka bermain kartu dipojok ruangan.

"Anakmu...", Shintaro menatap iba pada Kuroha yang masih saja dijadikan bahan rebutan para gadis.

"Biarkan saja.", kata Konoha dengan santainya

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Uzu: TBC-nya nanggung ya? Gomen karna Uzu lagi kekurangan ide T^T

Balasan review oleh para chara:

**Ryuuna Hideyoshi:**

**Konoha jadi bapak? Yang jadi ibunya pasti Ene! :D  
Aku suka ceritanya, bagus! Cepet update, yah! :3**

Konoha: *blush*

Ene: *blush*

Kuroha(mode chibi): Abaikan dua orang itu! Terima kasih sudah mau review *senyum* ok! Ini sudah diupdate!

All: ditunggu chapter 3-nya ya~

**Nono Asakura:**

**Aihhh ceritanya kece benar #ngek  
Ganbatte!lanjut terus yak!*ngangkat jari tengah #ditamparrreaders  
NAMANYA MASA KUROHA?KASIHAN KALAU ANAKNYA BISA PUNYA ULER DI PUNGGUNGNYA KYK KUROHA ASLI DI PV OUTER SCIENCE! *frontal #DisantetKuroha**

Kuroha: Emang napa kalo nama gue KUROHA, HAAHHH?! *ditabok*

Uzu: *nabok kuro* Kuroha! Jangan melampiaskan kemarahan disini! Ok makasih buat review dan dukungannya Uzu bakal lanjut lagi kok XD

Konoha: Ulernya diganti ama boneka...hehh?! kuroha bisa nyantet?! Ajarin dong~!

Kuroha: _wani piro?_

**Guest:**

**kyaaa! ngebayangin chibi kuroha itu bener2 HNNNGG  
plis lanjutin!**

Uzu: iya! Kawaii~! Makasih udah mau review! Ok ini udah diupdate XD

Kuroha: *pundung dipojok* kenapa gue yang jadi bayi-nya? Huhuhu...

Konoha: *pukpuk Kuroha* tenang nak, ayah disini...

Kuroha: LO BUKAN BAPAK GUE!

.

.

.

Ok! Itulah balasan review hari ini XD

See you next chapter

Jaa matta, Minna-san XD


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping Day!

Halo minna-san~!

Kangen Uzu semua kan? *dilempar ke jurang ama readers*

Hu-hueeeeeeeee~!

.

Ene: Ok, karna Uzu-chan lagi wisata terjun jurang(?). Ene akan gantikan sebentar XD

Ene: Minna-san! Disclaimernya dung~!

All: **Disclaimer: Kagepro bukan punya Uzu! Uzu Cuma punya fic gaje ini!**

**Warning: always full of: typo,OOC, OOT, gak sesuai EYD, cerita acakadul, Uzu lagi stress gegara tugas jadi mohon maaf kalo banyak banget kesalahannya (_ _)**

**Ingat! Ene bisa keluar masuk alat alat elektronik dan CHIBI Kuroha masih bergentayangan(?) didalam fic ini #plakk**

.

Ene: Yosh! Ayo lanjut ke .TA~! XD

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Shopping Day!

.

.

.

.

Konoha POV

Yo readers! Tanpa memperkenalkan diri, pasti udah pada kenal ama anggota Mekakushi Dan yang paling keren ini kan? Huehehehee...

Yo'i~! Ini Konoha!

Cowok paling ganteng, paling keren, dan paling kece sedunia akherat (Uzu: Woi! Woi! Kok jadi gini sih? Intronya jadi aneh hueeee...DX)

Abaikan author sarap itu. Ok, perkenalkan aku Konoha, masih sembilan belas tahun, dan kabar bahagianya Konoha yang kece ini masih single lho~!

Kalo ada yang mau daftar jadi calon pacar, review aja ya~! *nge-wink*

E-eh! ada tapinya nih...

Status gue #buagh..maksudku, statusku yang masih _single_ itu berubah drastis jadi _single parent, _jangan salah ya!Bukannya aku main perempuan!

Itu gara gara orang tak bertanggung jawab yang meninggalkan anaknya didepan 'markas' kami, dan kalau bukan gegara ancaman dan glare para anggota cewek, pasti sudah kubawa ke panti asuhan tuh!

Terpaksa deh...aku mengadopsinya (secara paksa). Huhuhuhuu...

Ok! Serius sekarang! Ayo mulai ceritanya!

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Pagi ini, mungkin menjadi pagi yang merepotkan bagiku. Selain menemukan anak itu didepan pintu. Hari ini adalah hari giliran belanjaku! Hari paling merepotkan dalam hidupku.

Kido-san sudah mencatat semua yang perlu dibeli, sekarang tinggal be...

"Otou-san! Mau kemana?!",...rangkat.

"Haahhh...", aku hanya menghela nafas, anak ini namanya Kuroha. Anak terlantar yang ditinggalkan begitu saja didepan rumah 'markas' kami. Anggota Mekakushi Dan-lah yang memberinya nama. 'Kuroha? Hahahaa...menurutku itu nama yang aneh!', ya benar, memang begitulah yang kupikirkan dari awal.

Tapi Ene bilang padaku kalau 'Kuroha' itu singkatan dari 'Kuro Konoha' (Dark Konoha). Huahahahahhaa...tentu saja itu Cuma pemikiran aneh Ene.

Aku kembali tersadar saat sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh pipiku. Oh! Dari tadi aku cuma melamun saja, bahkan sepatuku sama sekali belum kusentuh. Aku menoleh kearah pemilik tangan itu, "Kuroha, kau dirumah saja. Tou-san tidak akan lama.", uhh... rasanya aneh, menyebut diri sendiri dengan 'tou-san'.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi...sejak awal dia memang memanggilku begitu, dia juga **UHUK**anakku**UHUK. **Jadi aku ok-ok saja dipanggil seperti itu.

Aku kembali tersadar saat Kuroha menarik narik pony-tail-ku dengan agak kasar. "MAU KEMANAAAA?!", teriaknya tepat ditelingaku. 'ngiiiiinnngg...', mungkin seperti itulah yang terdengar, semuanya jadi mendengung aneh.

Mungkin mengajaknya keluar sesekali tidak masalah, "Baiklah, kalau mau ikut ambil jaket dan topi dulu.", kataku menepuk kepala Kuroha, "Ha'i~!", Kuroha berlari menuju kamarku, dan kembali membawa _hoodie _berwarna hitam.

Aku memakaikan _hoodie_ itu, ternyata di_jumper-_nya ada sepasang kuping kucing yang juga berwarna hitam dan sebuah 'ekor' yang menempel dibelakang. Hahahaa...terlihat lucu kalau sudah dipakai, tapi _hoodie_ ini dari mana ya? Aku tidak merasa membelikannya, membuatnya? Tidak mungkin aku yang buatkan. Biarlah.

"Bisa pakai sepatu sendiri?", tanyaku saat melihat Kuroha sedikit kesulitan dengan sepatunya, "U-uhm, aku bisa!", sepertinya dia bukan tipe anak yang suka dimanja. Apapun selalu dicobanya sendiri, yahh...sedikit menguntungkan juga sih.

Aku masih menuggu, Kuroha juga masih berusaha mangikat tali sepatunya. Walaupun yang terikat tali itu jari-jarinya, "Bisa tidak?", tanyaku sekali lagi. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sini! Kau lama sekali mengikatnya.", baik, aku sudah bosan menunggu. Kurebut tali sepatu yang digenggamnya dan mulai membantunya mengikat tali itu menjadi sebuah simpul, "A-ah! Aku bisa sendi(r)i!", Kuroha merebut kembali tali sepatu yang belum kuikat.

"Baiklah, kau ikat yang satunya.", aku baru mengikat yang kanan, tapi Kuroha merebut lagi tali sebelah kiri yang belum sempat kuikat. Dia kembali berusaha, mencoba mengikat tali itu. Mengikuti bentuk simpul yang kuikat disepatu kanannya.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Gomen ne, readers...yang tadi terpaksa diskip karna pasti kalian akan bosan menunggu, karna bukannya mencoba mengikat tali sepatunya, Kuroha malah menggenggamnya saja.

Baiklah ayo kembali kecerita~

Kami berjalan menuju kawasan pertokoan karna jaraknya memang lumayan dekat plus Mekakushi Dan cuma punya satu sepedah, itupun dipakai Seto-san untuk kerja sambilannya. Kalau ingin menggunakannya harus secara bergantian.

Kuroha berjalan sedikit didepanku, mengayun ayunkan kedua tangannya dan bernyanyi-entah-lagu-apa-itu. Sepertinya dia mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaan disini dan di'markas', walaupun di'markas' dia dijadikan 'boneka percobaan' oleh para gadis.

Memakaikannya baju-baju aneh, gaun gaun mini, _set costume,_ ataupun didandani dengan _make up_ mereka. Sebagian diriku merasa kasihan padanya tapi sebagian yang lain berkata berbeda. Lainkali akan sering sering kuajak keluar 'markas', bisa bahaya kalau misalnya saat sudah besar hidupnya jadi agak 'membelok'. Kalian tau apa maksudku kan?

Kenapa pemikiranku jadi mirip orang tua ya? Ahh...biarlah.

"Ne, otou-san...", Kuroha menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku dengan _'big-yellow-eyes'_nya, "Apa?", aku juga menghentikan langkahku, menunggu Kuroha mengakatan sesuatu yang -kuakui- membuatku sedikit penasaran.

"Kaa-sanku siapa ya?", a-a-a-APPAAAAAAAA?! Ke-kenapa dia tanya yang begituan sih?! Mana kutau soal ibunya! Darimana dia dapat kata kata seperti itu?! Pasti salah satu dari empat perempuan gila itu yang mengajarinya!

Aku harus menjawab apa?! APAAA?!

"Siapa~?", oh! Kami-sama, kalau saja 'kitty eyes' itu tidak menatapku dengan keingintauan yang besar, pasti sudah kuabaikan dia dan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat didepannya!

"Etto...bagaimana ya?", ucapku agak kaku, Kuroha masih mempertahankan tatapan 'maut'nya.

"Begini...Kaa-san...Ah! Kaa-san itu pembela kebenaran dan keadilan, pergi untuk mengalahkan kejahatan! Huahahahahaha...", ucapku sambil menirukan gaya ala Ultraman yang tiap pagi ditonton Kuroha. Kuroha menatapku dengan mata blink-blink, "SUGOI NE! Kalau sudah besa(r), aku juga mau! Jadi sepe(r)ti kaa-san!", uhh... untunglah dia percaya begitu saja.

Kami kembali berjalan, tapi kali ini Kuroha menyamai langkahku. Dia tepat berada disebelahku, dan entah kenapa wajahnya menujukkan kalau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ne tou-san, _uke _itu apa?"

JDEEEERR

"Kata Ma(r)y-nee, jadi _uke _itu enak, memangnya _uke _itu apa?"

HUAAAAAAAAAAA~! APA YANG KAU AJARKAN PADA ANAKKU?! MARRYYYYY!

Aku mencari tiang listrik (Uzu: tiang yang dari beton itu lho~!) terdekat dan mulai 'moment garuk beton' disana. Kenapa virus fujoshi-nya Mary bisa menular ke Kuroha?! J-ja-jangan jangan saat aku kerja di cafe, dia belajar yang tidak tidak dari fujoshi akut itu!

"Tou-san! Tou-san! Lalu _seme_ itu apa? Yaoi itu apa? Apa?! Apa?! Apa?!", hueeeeee...Mary...tega sekali kau menodai kepolosan Kuroha seperti ini... *Konoha head-bang ditiang listrik yang tadi*

Aku berbalik dan menatap Kuroha dengan serius, "Kuroha! Jangan, terjun ke'dunia berbahya' seperti itu.", Kuroha hanya menatapku dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan kekiri, berarti dia tidak tau maksudku?

"Dunia be(r)bahaya itu apa?", benarkan? Dia pasti tidak tau apa maksudku.

Hahh...baiklah akan kujelaskan dengan sedikit berbeda padanya, tidak ada pilihan lain. "Kau ingin tau apa itu _uke seme_ kan?", Kuroha mengangguk, "Baiklah, 'uke' itu...yang biasanya dibuat sama Kido-nee.", kataku sambil menirukan Kido-san saat mengaduk adonan 'kue'.

"Eeehhh...kalau jadi 'uke', be(r)a(r)ti masuk panggangan dulu? Tidak mau! Panas!", hehehe...berhasil, sempat terpikir kalau aku itu cukup jenius juga, hahahaa...

Sekarang _seme_..apa ya? Ah! Aku tau, "Kalau 'seme' itu, orang yang seperti ini.", ucapku menirukan gaya orang yang sedang 'semedi' didekat tiang listrik yang tadi jadi tempat 'moment garuk beton'ku. "Oohhh...tidak ada yang enak! Kata Ma(r)y-nee, jadi salah satunya itu enak, bohong!."

Fyuuuuhh...syukurlah, aku berhasil menipunya. Tapi lebih baik daripada tau arti yang sebenarnya.

"Satu lagi! BL itu apa?"

AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH... *head bang(lagi)*

Aku tidak akan menitipkan Kuroha pada Mary lagi! Akan kubawa dia saat giliran bekerja!

"Kau ingin tau banyak hal ya.", Kuroha mengangguk dan menatapku dengan 'kitty eyes'nya, meminta jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "BL itu _body language_! Jangan tanya "apa itu?" nanti kalau sudah besar pasti tau!", aku menarik Kuroha dan kembali melanjutkan berjalan.

Haahhh...anak yang merepotkan.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Kami sudah sampai di kawasan pertokoan, disini banyak sekali kios kios kecil yang menjual berbagai macam barang dengan harga yang lebih murah daripada di departement store.

Aku segera berjalan menuju kios sayur. "Irrashaimase.", kata penjaga kios itu saat beberapa orang (termasuk aku) masuk kekiosnya.

Aku mencari sayuran yang sudah dicatat oleh Kido-san, walau agak bingung karna ada beberapa tulisan yang agak sulit dibaca. Kuroha terlihat diam diam saja, bagus. "Selamat datang tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?", ucap salah satu penjaga kios itu, aku memberikan sayuran yang sudah kupilih padanya kemudian dia membungkusnya, "250 yen, tuan.", setelah membayarnya aku menyeret Kuroha yang masih melamun disana, pergi kekios yang lain.

"Tou-san, kubantu ya!", Kuroha menarik kantong plastik yang berisi sawi dan bayam, mungkin tidak apa apa ya aku menyuruhnya membawa sebagian belanjaan. "Baiklah.", aku memberikan kantong plastik itu, setelah mengurangi isinya tentunya.

Kami berhenti dikios daging dan ikan. Aku menyuruh Kuroha untuk menunggu diluar dengan barang barang yang barusan kami beli.

Baiklah kita skip saja bagian ini, karna celotehan penjaga kios ini benar benar membuatku sedikit emosi!

"Sayuran, daging, ikan, tepung, gula, dan kopi lalu teh. Sepertinya sudah semuanya. Tumben sekali, biasanya yang harus dibeli banyak, mungkin Cuma segini yang perlu.", oh ya! Sekarang kami berada di taman dekat kawasan pertokoan tadi, beristirahat sebentar.

Kulirik sedikit barang tambahan yang tadi kubeli, pakaian anak anak. Cuma membeli tiga pasang, tapi kurasa itu cukup karna pasti para gadis itu dengan senang hati menjahitkan beberapa pakaian untuk Kuroha. Walaupun jadinya pakaian bertema _shotacon_ atau _lolita_, tapi biarlah.

"Fuhh...Fuhh...Aaaaamm...Mmm...Oishiii~!", ah, iya tadi aku juga membeli takoyaki karna agak lapar tadi. (Uzu: Apanya yang 'agak lapar'?! makan takoyaki sembilan wadah, bilang 'agak lapar'?!)

Abaikan author yang tiba tiba muncul itu. Memangnya masalah ya kalau aku makan sembilan wadah?!

Baiklah baiklah, kembali kecerita.

"Tou-san, ayo main itu!", Kuroha menunjuk sebuah ayunan yang ada ditaman itu dan menarik tanganku. "Umm...baiklah.", aku beranjak dari bangku tempat kami duduk.

"Ayo do(r)ong!", setelah mendudukkan Kuroha disalah satu ayunan itu, lalu menarik tali dikanan dan kiri ayunan itu kemudian mendorongnya dengan agak keras. (Uzu: apanya yang 'agak keras'? ayuanannya terlalu tinggi itu!)

Oh...ternyata author benar. Aku mendorongnya terlalu keras melihat tingginya ayunan itu berayun. Tapi...sepertinya Kuroha menyukainya, jadi anak itu suka permainan ekstrim? Dijadikan 'boneka percobaan' juga sama ekstrimnya menurutku.

Aku menunggu sampai ayunan itu kembali pelan dan berhenti. Kuroha masih mengatur nafasnya, sedikit tersengal tadi. Rambut hitamnya sedikit berantakan, pony-tail-nya juga lepas, "KAKKOI~! AYO LAKUKAN LAGI!", Kuroha berlari kearahku yang masih bersandar ditiang ayunan, eh? lakukan lagi? Ahahahahahaa...

"Baiklah, satu lagi setelah itu pulang. Oke?", aku menaikkan Kuroha keatas ayunan sekali lagi, "Siap?", Kuroha mengangguk, baiklah! Aku menarik sekali lagi ayunan itu dengan frekuensi dorongan yang lebih pelan dari yang pertama.

Baiklah kembali menunggu. Rambut hitam Kuroha berayun mengikuti arah ayunannya, wajahnya tersenyum dan tertawa lepas. Hmm...Hmmm...Dia terlihat cukup keren untuk anak seusianya, mungkin kalau sudah dewasa pasti banyak fans-nya. Huehehe...Tidak sia sia aku mengadopsinya. Banyak yang bilang, kalau anaknya terkenal, orang tuanya juga ikut terkenal. Huaahahahahaa...langkah yang bagus menuju kepopuleran! Kau memang jenius Konoha!

Ayunan itu mulai berjalan perlahan, Kuroha masih tertawa, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Rambut hitamnya yang lumayan panjang tergerai dan berayun ayun saat Kuroha berlari menghampiriku, "Kemarilah, kuikat dulu rambutmu."

"Ha'i!", Kuroha mempercepat larinya lalu langsung membalikkan badannya saat sudah sampai didepanku. Kuambil karet kecil yang kadang kubawa untuk jaga jaga lalu menata rambut Kuroha sebelum mulai mengikatnya.

Ouhh...rambut anak ini benar benar sangat halus, seperti rambut anak perempuan saja.

"Yah...selesai. sekarang ayo pulang.", ucapku setelah selesai mengikat rambut Kuroha, heh! Jangan salah ya, meski laki laki aku juga bisa mengikat rambut dengan rapi. Tidak percaya? Lihat saja kumpulan pict-ku dikoleksinya mbah gugel. Sekarang percaya kan?

Aku berjalan keluar taman lebih dulu, dengan Kuroha yang mengikuti dibelakangku.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

~Skip: Depan rumah Mekakushi Dan~

"Tadaimaa...", ucapku saat memasuki 'markas', uhh...sepi sekali, kemana yang lain?

Aku menutup pintu dengan mendorongnya menggunakan kaki, eh?! kenapa kalian bilang? Tanya saja makhluk serba hitam yang tidur dipunggungku, belum lagi dua kantong belanjaan yang harus kutenteng sambil menggendong anak ini.

Kutaruh katong belanjaan ini satu persatu didepan pintu dapur, lalu berjalan kekamarku untuk menidurkan Kuroha disana. "Ahh...tanganku capek sekali...", kataku sambil memijit kedua tanganku secara bergantian. Ah...disaat seperti ini paling enak kalau bersantai dan makan camilan. Baiklah, selagi yang lainnya tidak ada dirumah.

KRUUUUKK

"Aku masih lapar...", aku membongkar isi belanjaan yang tadi kutaruh, mencari takoyaki sisa milik Kuroha tadi. Yatta! Ketemu, yahh...walau sisanya Cuma dua buah. Tidak apa apalah untuk mengganjal perut saja, nanti baru buat makanan yang lebih banyak.

"Itadakimasu.", aku melahap dua buah takoyaki itu dalam sekali suap. Kurang kenyang...

Kubawa belanjaan ini kedapur dan kembali membongkar isinya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimasak dengan cepat dan bisa jadi porsi banyak. Hehh...jangan heran, meski makanku banyak aku tidak akan jadi gemuk, hebat kan?

Oahh...aku menemukan soup dan mie instant yang tadi kubeli, selain yang dicatatkan Kido-san.

Aku mengambil panci kecil dan mengisisnya dengan air, lalu memanaskankan di atas kompor. Sambil mennggu lebih baik diguanakan untuk membersihkan kamar.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Oh! Maaf ini bukan fic horor, yang tadi itu suara langkah kakiku. Aku sibuk membersihkan kamarku yang memang -super- berantakan,tapi Kuroha masih tidur. Kalau dibangunkan kasihan juga, baiklah...

"Hyaaaaa!"

BRAAAKK

Ok! Masalah selesai. Eh? mau tau apa yang kulakukan? Ok! Ok! Aku menggulung _futon_ku dengan Kuroha yang MASIH tidur disana. Tenang saja, kepala Kuroha sedikit keluar jadi dia masih bisa bernafas. Lalu aku masukkan dia kedalam lemari tempatku biasa meletakkan _futon_ saat tidak dipakai, ehh...tentu saja pintu lemarinya tidak kututup kalau ditutup pastinya Kuroha tidak bisa bernafas didalam sana.

Dan...Yatta! kamarku jadi bersih lagi~!

Aku kembali mengeluarkan _futon_ dan Kuroha yang **MASIH **tidur didalamnya, lalu memposisikannya kembali seperti sebelumnya.

Sekarang kembali kedapur...

Ah! Airnya sudah mendidih, tinggal dituangkan lalu makan!

Saat aku hampir menuang air panas itu—

TEENG TOONG

-bell pintu depan berbunyi dengan nyaring. Terpaksa aku harus menunda acara membuat makananku dan membukakan pintu untuk seseorang-entah-siapa-itu.

Sweatdrop

Itulah yang kulakukan sebelum membuka pintu. Diatas, tepat diatas pintu, ada sebuah _speaker_ yang dialih gunakan sebagai bell rumah, pantas saja suaranya nyaring. Dibagian permukaan _speaker _itu ada sebuah stiker aneh bergambar wajah Kano-Seto, sudah jelas ini hasil perbuatan 'iseng' mereka berdua.

"Ya?", ucapku saat membuka pintu, dan melihat seorang gadis kecil bersurai hitam dengan dua koper besar yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Konnichiwa"

"H-Hi-Hiyori?!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N:

Ene: Ehh...Uzu-chan belum selesai wisata terjun jurang(?)nya? Ok-lah, Ene akan mengngantikan Uzu-chan membalas review yang masuk~! Yang pertama...

**randomlyalive: ****Ceritanya bagus! Cuma, maunya lbh banyak moment Kuroha ama Konoha nya... Biar dpt feeling hubungan 'bapak anak' antara mereka... Tp aku suka kok! Good job! *thumbs up***

Ene: Baiklah, nanti Ene sampaikan! XD biar ditambah moment KuroKono-nya. Btw sankyuu udah mau review dan terima kasih pujian -atau- dukungannya XD

**Kaede Hoshizora: Satu kata saja, LUCUNYA MINTA AMPUN! XDD**

**Boleh ditambahin scene KanoKido gak? Rindu sama mereka berdua -w-**

**Ya, ditambahin juga kelucuannya. Oke, makasih XDD /ditabok Hina/**

**Kae**

Kano: *angguk-angguk* boleh! boleh!

Kido: NNOOOO...*drama mode* kenapa kau tega sekali padaku wahai tuan yang terhormat #plakk

Ene: Danchou kenapa jadi ratu drama sih?! *duel ama Kido*

Kano: *ngakak* lucu? Ahhahhaha...padahal Uzu-chan itu anaknya monoton lho~ ok makasih udah review XD tunggu chap selanjutnya ya~!

**Nakajima Ayumu: ...Uzu-san ini kenapa lawak banget plis ;u;**

**Seriusan aku nggak bisa ngebayangin Kuroha yang di canon sebagai sesosok monster yang ditakuti semua orang(?), tapi Uzu-san bisa menyulapnya jadi sesosok makhluk kawaii yang jadi rebutan semua orang(?) _(:3**

**Tapii itu juga sebaiknya kalo diakhir dialog nggak usah dikasih koma, jadinya kalo Uzu-san misalkan nulis [ "baiklah...", ] jadinya cuman [ "baiklah..." ] gitu**

**(seriusan, tolong abaikan. pet-peevenya suka kumat itu /JDER.)**

**Ohiya, dan makasih juga ya reviewnya, dan no, I'm no your senpai—umurku masih 15 XD**

**But still, this story is hilarious! Ditunggu lanjutannya yaa**

**Peluk cinta penuh loncat(?),**  
**Ayumu N.**

Kuroha: UZUUUU! KAU TELAH MERUSAK IMEJ-KU SEBAGI PEMERAN ANTAGONIST NO. SATU DIDUNIAAA~! *capslok jebol*

Ene: Ehhh...Tapi Kuroha yang jadi chibi itu emang lucu banget lho~

Kuroha: *pundung*

Ene: kyaaaa~!makasih udah review ya senpai XD dan makasih atas sarannya, tapi Uzu-chan sudah kabiasaan nulisnya begitu, ehehehehee... :'D

All: nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya~! *tebar bunga*

**Emilia Frost: Gyaaaa! Fict Uzu keren :D Emi suka XD ada pair KonoEne ya! #ngarep kalau bisa Ene jd ibunya, Konoha bapanya XD kan cocok! #nihanak, sekian dari Emi! Keep writting**

Ene: *blush* i-i-itu tergantung jalan ce-ceritanya Emi-senpai...ahaha...

Konoha: *blush*

Kuroha (mode chibi): Kaa-san~ *meluk Ene*

Ene: H-hyaaaaaa! *hard blush*

Uzu: *udah kembali dari jurang(?)* Hahh...hahh...hahh... ok! Thanks buat Ene yang udah gantiin Uzu. Makasih buat para readers, reviewers, dan silent readers XD tanpa kalian cerita ini tidak akan berlanjut. Ok bye bye in next chap *tebar uang monopoli(?)*

Kono-Ene-Kuro: *foto-foto bertiga dipojokan*

Uzu: abaikan mereka *sweatdrop


	4. Chapter 4: I Don't Know Why!

Fugyaaaaaa~! XD

Ternyata fic Uzu yang gaje minta ampun ini banyak yang me-review! Senangnya~! *narinari*

Ok! Ayo langsung mulai!

**Disclaimer: KagePro milik kita semua~! *digampar***

**Warning: gaje, abal, OOC, typo tersembunyi, EYD acak acakan, dll mengingat Uzu manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan #eaa..**

**Hiyori hidup lagi XD tapi perannya cuman dikit soalnya Uzu bingung kalo charanya banyak ToT**

**Ini fic yang dibuat untuk pelarian dari tugas tugas sekolah yang menyiksa *janganditiru***

.

.

.

Chapter 4: I Don't Know Why! But I'm Sorry...

.

.

Konoha POV

TEENG TOONG

Barusan saja aku menuang air panas ke soup dan mie instantku. Suara bell rumah berbunyi cukup nyaring.

Sweatdrop

Ya, itulah yang pertama kulakukan sebelum membuka pintu. Sebuah _speaker_ dengan stiker aneh dan gambar wajah Kano-Seto terpasang tepat diatas pintu. Sudah jelas ini hasil perbuatan 'iseng' mereka.

Aku membuka pintu depan dan menemukan seorang gadis kecil bersurai hitam dengan dua koper besar yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Konnichiwa"

"Hi-Hiyori?!"

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Waaaaakkkzz...A-apa apaan ini?! Oi! Baka author! Kenapa Hiyori bisa hidup lagi? (Uzu: gomen...kita kekurangan pemain..hehe...). Ok, whatever-lah, Konoha The Great Prince in The World(?) ini bisa memaklumi ke-bakaanmu...

Aku mempersilakan Hiyori masuk dan menyuruhnya menunggu di ruang tengah. Lalu kembali kedapur melanjutkan acara makanku yang tadi tertunda. Kalau kalian mau lihat keadaan Hiyori, silakan saja~ tapi nanti bukan 'Konoha POV', mungkin pakai 'Normal POV'. Tenang saja...Kalau sudah selesai makan kembali jadi 'Konoha PoV' lagi. Baiklah...silakan...

.

.

Normal POV

Baiklah, karna Konoha masih sibuk makan. Ayo kita lihat keadaan Hiyori sebentar...

Gadis bersurai hitam itu sibuk memainkan handphone-nya. Wajahnya sedikit merona, mengingat dia hanya berduaan di'markas' dengan Konoha. Uhh...kalian taukan, kalau Hibiya suka Hiyori, tapi Hiyori malah jatuh cinta pada Konoha?

Ok! Kembali ke Hiyori.

"Kyaaaaa~! Kyaaa~! Satu langkah menuju 'ikatan suci'! Mungkin Kami-sama ingin aku belajar jadi istri yang baik mulai dari sekarang.", Hiyori mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menerawang kelangit langit ruang tengah dengan mata blink-blink. Dia mulai membayangkan yang tidak tidak, dari upacara pernikahannya dengan Konoha sampai bayangan dia dan Konoha yang memangku seorang bayi. Haahhhh...Dasar...

Hiyori masih terus berteriak teriak tak jelas, membuat Kuroha yang tidur dikamar Konoha terbangun. Kamar Konoha yang dekat dengan ruang tengah dan pintu depan membuat semua suara gaduh dari luar atau ruang tengah terdengar dengan sangat jelas.

Karna itu saat waktu tidur Kuroha, semua anggota Mekakushi Dan menjadi diam. Berbeda sebelum menemukan Kuroha. Anggota Mekakushi Dan selalu ribut walaupun masalah yang diributkan hanya hal hal sepele seperti baterai handphone Shintaro yang habis atau hanya karna sehelai rambut Kido yang tak sengaja terjabut oleh Kano, dan lain lain.

Ok, kembali kecerita.

Oh! Entah sejak kapan Kuroha sudah berdiri didaun pintu ruang tengah membawa boneka 'Hebi-chan'nya, mentap Hiyori dengan tatapan takut dan berkaca kaca.

1..

.

.

2...

.

.

.

3...

Dan...

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEE! ADA PENCU(R)IIII~!", Kuroha berlari entah kemana meninggalkan Hiyori yang mematung tak jelas diruang tengah.

"KAWAII~!", teriaknya setelah sadar kembali.

Hiyori yang terhipnotis dengan ke'kawaii'an Kuroha langsung saja mengejarnya. "Kau dimana, kawaii?", teriak Hiyori, gadis itu masih mencoba mencari Kuroha. Sebagian hatinya merasa ter'hina' karna sudah dikatai pencuri oleh anak kecil, tapi sebagian yang lain masih terhipnotis oleh ke'kawaii'an Kuroha. Masih merasa gemas dengan pipi Kuroha yang _chubby, _siapa juga yang tidak ingin mencubit pipi gembul seperti tomat itu?

Hiyori masih mencari, tapi dia berhenti saat sampai didepan pintu dapur. Mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin mencari disana saat mendengar suara Kuroha dari dalam sana, suara Konoha juga.

"Huaaaaaaa! Ada pencu(r)i masuk! Huaaaaa~! _Kowai yo_! _Kowai yo_!", itu suara Kuroha, sedang menangis.

"Pencuri? Ah...dia bukan pencuri, dia itu Hiyori-nee...", yang ini suara Konoha, sepertinya sedang menenangkan Kuroha.

"Haaaahhh...baik baik...akan kulihat...", itu suara Konoha lagi, sepertinya Kuroha sudah memberikan 'tatapan maut' pada Konoha.

Hiyori masih mematung (uzu: dari tadi mematung terus, gak cape tuh?) didepan pintu dapur bahkan tidak sadar kalu Konoha sudah berdiri didepannya.

"HWAAAAAAAA! ITU DIIAAAAAA!"

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Konoha POV

"HWAAAAAAAA! ITU DIIAAAAAA!"

Ngiiiiing...

Telingaku sempat mengalami tuli sesaat untuk kedua kalinya, apalagi tangan Kuroha yang melingkar dileherku berhasil mencekikku saat itu juga. Mungkin ini yang disebut pribahasa 'sekali mendayung dua pulau terlampaui', sebenarnya aku sempat berfikir kalau yang membuat pribahasa itu (uzu: MOHON MAAF YANG SEBESAR BESARNYA! UZU GAK ADA MAKSUD MENGHINA DISINI!) orang baka, mana ada orang sekali mendayung dua pulau terlampaui? Cepet bener tuh perahu!

Ok, kembali kecerita awal.

Kulihat wajah Hiyori yang memucat dan matanya yang menatap horor ke Kuroha. Ahh...sepertinya aku tau apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Sebuah salah paham yang besar!

"Tadaimaaaa~!", didepan pintu, Hibiya dan Ene baru saja kembali entah darimana. Ene membawa dua tas yang lumayan besar, mungkin dia barusan belanja barang barang tidak berguna lagi. "HIYORI?!", teriak Hibiya saat melihat Hiyori yang masih berdiri seperti tadi disebelahku, bocah shota itu langsung berlari menuju Hiyori dan memeluknya. Ahahaha...wajah Hiyori jadi memerah.

Ene berjalan menghapiriku dan menyodorkan salah satu tas yang berwarna kecoklatan yang tadi dia bawa, "Ini baju buat Kuroha. Special, ehehehe...", ucapnya dengan cengiran aneh. "Arigatou.", aku menerima tas itu tanpa tau isinya, tapi Ene bilang 'baju buat Kuroha' berarti isinya baju anak anak, kan?

Kami berempat setengah(?) kembali keruang tengah. Kenapa aku bilang empat setengah? Karna Kuroha cuma dihitung setengah, dia kan masih kecil..ahahahhaa...

"Tou-san! Aku mau lihat baju da(r)i Ene-neechan! Ayo buka! Ayo buka, tou-san..", Kuroha menarik narik tas yang tadi diberikan Ene yang sekarang masih kupegang. Sesekali kulirik Hiyori yang masih belum tau 'siapa Kuroha sebenarnya', ohh...wajahnya makin memucat dan menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya yang sulit diartikan.

"Hibiya-kun memangnya siapa anak itu?", bisik Hiyori pada Hibiya yang duduk disebelahnya. Eh? kenapa aku bisa tau? Karna...LIHAT SAJA MEREKA! BISIK BISIK TAPI SUARANYA KERAS SEKALI! Uhh...bahkan hampir setengah berteriak.

"Oh..dia namanya Kuroha, 'anak'nya Konoha-nii.", balas Hibiya dengan volume suara yang sama seperti Hiyori.

"Ehh?! Ja-jadi...Konoha-nii su-sudah melakukan 'itu'?! sama siapa?! Kalau anaknya punya rambut hitam berarti 'ibu'nya pasti juga punya rambut hitam! Mungkin, Ayano-nee...atau...ah! mungkin Seto-nii atau Shintaro-nii! Uwaaaaa!", Oi! Oi! Oi! Apa maksudmu Hiyori? Dan apa apaan wajah bahagia itu saat menyebut nama Seto atau Shintaro?! Uhh...virus fujoshi Mary benar benar sudah menyebar.

"Umm...'itu' sama kardus Tv.", HEEEHH?! Dasar SHOTA! Kenapa kau berpikir yang aneh aneh begitu?! Aku masih normal tau, masih suka perempuan~!

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa 'buat' anak sama kardus Tv?!"

"Tapi benar kok! Di-aww!", great job Ene! Kau sudah menyelamatkan sisa harga diriku yang diinjak injak oleh mereka!

"Konoha menemukannya didepan 'markas'! jadi jangan berpikir yang aneh aneh!", hwaaaaaa...Ene kau benar benar malaikat penyelamat yang dikirimkan Kami-sama untukku! Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih! *bayangkan Konoha bilang seperti ini dengan wajah berbinar binar dan berderu air mata(?)*_slow motion: active_*

Hiyori mengangguk paham setelah Ene menjelaskan yang sebenarnya lalu menatapku dan melempar sebuah senyum yang seperti berkata 'ganbatte', aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang diikuti sweatdrop.

Baiklah, kembali membongkar isi tas tadi...u-ukh?!

A-APA APAAN INI?! KUTARIK ULANG KALAU ENE ITU MALAIKAT PENYELAMAT!

AAAAAAARRRGGHHHH...

Aku berjalan kearah tembok lalu head-bang sekeras kerasnya disana.

"Nee-chan...bajunya tidak enak dipakai..."

"Tapi Kuro-chan cocok kok pakai itu! Kawaii!"

Cocok?! Kuroha memakai benda nista itu kau bilang cocok?! Ayolah Ene! Apa kau tidak bisa lihat kalau Kuroha itu laki laki? Lihat wajahnya yang hampir menyamai tingkat kekerenanku itu! Kalau belikan baju itu baju laki laki dong! Jangan yang seperti itu, mana ikatan rambutnya dilepas lagi. Huaaaaaa! Kuroha-ku jadi seperti perempuan kalau seperti itu!

Bukannya dibelikan baju baju yang 'laki-laki banget', Ene malah membelikan _set costume __**bunny girl **_dan gaun gaun berkibar dengan renda renda yang...duh! memalukan! Kenapa juga kau memasang usamimi-nya, Ene?!

Setelah selesai head-bang, aku melepas _set bunny girl _yang masih dipakai Kuroha dan menggantinya dengan kaos polos dan celana pendek.

"Ahh...kenapa dilepas? Aku belum memotretnya!", kumohon Ene, biarkan Kuroha menjalani hidupnya sebagai laki laki normal, bukan sebagai 'boneka' yang bisa kau (dan yang lain) mainkan seenaknya. Dia juga bukan anak perempuan yang bisa didandani seenaknya.

"Tidak boleh"

"Kenapa?"

"Baca saja chapter kemarin, pasti tau alasannya."

"Sekalian di-review?"

"Terserah."

Oh, mengingat scene chapter kemarin membuatku jadi agak sedikit emosi, mungkin agak trauma juga menghadapi ocehan anak kecil yang belum mengerti apa apa.

"Iya, iya...aku mengerti. Gomen ne...", Ene mengambil _set bunny girl _yang tadi kulempar sembarangan, wajahnya agak kesal karna 'bahan percobaan'nya kurebut paksa. Oh! Readers, kita hampir melupakan HibiHiyo gara gara moment nista tadi. Sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu peduli dengan kejadian tadi.

Hiyori bercerita entah-apapun-itu dengan sesekali menatapku dengan wajah memerah, sementara Hibiya hanya mendengarkan dan menanggapi seperlunya dengan wajah yang juga sama sama memerah saat melihat Hiyori tersenyum. Kurasa Cuma mereka berdua yang 'normal' di Mekakushi Dan, yang lainnya...kalian tau sendiri kan?

"Ne! Ne! Hibiya-kun, tolong foto aku sama Konoha-nii, ya?", Hiyori memberikan Hp-nya pada Hibiya dan merapat lalu mendekap lengan kananku. Hiiiyy...apa apaan gadis kecil ini? Aku bukan _pedophile_! Aku juga bukan_ lolicon_! Ene...tolong aku...

"Umm...baiklah, senyum~!"

KLIKK

"Kyaaaaa! Lihat! Lihat!", Hiyori melepas dekapannya dan merebut Hp-nya dari Hibiya. Awalnya wajah Hiyori tersenyum senang tapi saat melihat layar Hp-nya tiba tiba wajahnya menjadi agak kecewa dengan aura aura mengerikan, tapi masih lebih mengerikan auranya Kido.

~~Somewhere~~

"HUAAACCHIII!"

Kido mengusap ujung hidungnya yang agak basah, setelah 'mengumpulkan nyawa' yang tadi sempat 'tercecer' gara gara bersin, Kido melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari kalau dia hanya sendirian ditempat gelap itu.

"Ka-Kano...? huaaaa! Kano jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian! KAAAANNOOOO!", Kido berteriak teriak histeris dan lari tak tentu arah diruangan gelap itu sambil meneriaki nama Kano dan berharap pemuda yang (menurutnya) menyebalkan itu masih ada didalam ruangan itu.

Sekilas dia melihat sosok 'Kano' saat melewati sebuah ruangan lain, langsung saja Kido berlari menghapiri 'Kano' dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Huaaaa! Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi! Aku takuuutt~!", Kido menangis (?!) dengan masih memeluk sosok yang ia kira 'Kano'. 'Kano' menoleh perlahan, kepalanya berputar kebelakang dan menatap Kido yang masih memeluknya dengan tatapan kosong(?).

Oh! Readers, ternyata sosok itu bukanlah Kano! Tapi salah satu boneka hantu yang ada didalam ruangan gelap itu a.k.a Rumah Hantu yang secara sengaja dipasangi jaket Kano. Lalu dimana Kano yang asli? Ohohohoo...dia bersembunyi diantara boneka boneka menyeramkan itu, menunggu.

Kido mengangkat wajahnya yang basah penuh air mata dengan _slow motion, _air mata dan ingusnya *iuhh* juga menetes dengan _slow motion. _Kido menarik tangannya dengan cepat dan wajahnya memucat setelah tau apa yang dari tadi dia peluk.

"HU-HUAAAAAAAAAAA!", teriak Kido saat tau 'Kano' yang dia peluk dari tadi itu sebenarnya boneka hantu.

GREEEPP

Aha! Timing yang bagus Kano! Pemuda agak 'kurang waras' itu menangkap Kido yang jatuh pingsan sebelum menyentuh tanah. "Rencananku berhasil, khu khu khu khu khu...", Kano menggendong Kido ala bridal style dan membawa gadis itu keluar dari rumah hantu.

Ah! Jangan lupa cengiran penuh kemenangan yang selalu ingin ditonjok Kido sudah terpasang rapi di wajahnya.

~Back to 'Markas'~

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Normal POV

Kembali pada orang orang kurang kerjaan yang ada di'markas'. Mereka berempat setengah(?) sedang ada diruang makan, eh! tunggu, bukannya Konoha tadi sudah makan? Kenapa sekarang makan lagi?! Ah...biarkan saja.

"Tambah!", teriak KuroKono bersamaan dan menyodorkan mangkuk mereka yang sudah kosong pada Ene yang berdiri didepan panci yang berisi soup dan mie instant yang dimasak jadi satu.

"Kalian bertiga itu mirip 'keluarga bahagia' saja.", ya, benar kata Hibiya! KonoEneKuro terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang sedang makan bersama, walaupun Ene hanya berdiri didepan panci.

Wajah Ene merona merah saat mendengar kata kata Hibiya..tapi...,"Kaa-sanku itu supe(r) he(r)o! Kata tou-san, kaa-san pe(r)gi be(r)ta(r)ung melawan kejahatan!",...langsung berubah menjadi death-glare saat mendengar kata kata Kuroha. Atau lebih tepatnya mendeath-glare Konoha yang dengan tampang tidak bersalah meneruskan makannya.

Hiyori yang berada disebelah Hibiya hanya merengut kesal. Gara gara foto dirinya dan Konoha tadi terhalangi oleh sekelebat bayangan hitam yang tepat menutupi wajah Konoha, tentu saja sekelebat bayangan hitam itu Kuroha yang tadi berlari larian didekat mereka saat foto. "Padahal fotonya bagus...hapus sajalah, nantikan bisa foto lagi."

Ano...kalau readers mencari anggota Mekakushi Dan yang lain, mereka sedang pergi entah kemana. Karna itu di'markas' hanya ada empat setengah anggotanya.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

Masih hening...

.

.

Hanya terdengar suara sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk...

.

.

Entah kenapa mereka hanya diam...

.

.

"Ne~..tou-san...", suara Kuroha memecah keheningan yang dari tadi hinggap diruang makan itu. Bocah kecil itu masih berfikir, mencari pertanyaan yang tadi tiba tiba hilang dari kepalanya. Tentu saja yang lainnya menunggu Kuroha melanjutkan perkataannya, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh anak itu.

"...Umm...aku boleh minta sesuatu?", Kuroha 'melancarkan' tatapan mautnya pada Konoha yang sama sekali tidak merespon saat dipanggilnya tadi. Konoha hanya menggangguk, 'Permintaan anak seumuran dia pasti tidak terlalu sulit', mungkin begitulah isi pikirannya.

Hohoho...menganggap remeh Kuroha yang sudah tertular banyak virus dari Mekakushi Dan? Lihat saja virus siapa lagi yang menular padanya yang masih polos itu.

Kuroha menatap Konoha dan Ene secara bergantian dengan mata blink-blink, "Tou-san! Ene-neechan! Buatkan adik ya?! Yang lucu lho~!"

BRUUUUUUSSSHHHH...

Konoha menyemburkan air yang tadi dia minum, wajah Ene memerah, ralat! Sangat merah! Hibiya melihat Kuroha dengan tidak percaya begitu pula Hiyori. Ma-maksudnya, darimana anak sekecil ini tau 'cara membuat adik' yang sebenarnya rahasia orang orang dewasa.

"Soalnya...dikompute(r)nya Shin-nii...ada gamba(r) 'aneh', saat aku tanya katanya itu ca(r)a buat adik bayi. Aku mau punya adik! Buatkan ya! Ya! Ya! Ya!", hohoho...ternyata kali ini virus mesum dari Shintaro, apalagi Kuroha sudah melihat langsung gambar 'haram' yang terpampang dikomputer Shintaro. Pesan moral: jangan biarkan anak dibawah umur masuk kekamar Shintaro tanpa didampingi orang dewasa.

Empat orang yang ada didepan Kuroha hanya bisa membatu, sweatdrop dan berkeringat dingin. Mungkin Konoha yang paling parah, karna request kali ini khusus untuk dirinya.

"Ku-Kuro-chan...kalau mau punya adik, tou-sannya Kuro-chan harus menikah dulu...", Ene masih blushing, tapi dia berusaha untuk membujuk Kuroha agar permintaan kali ini dibatalkan saja...atau ditunda ya? Sampai waktunya tiba mungkin?

Kuroha memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Menikah itu apa, nee-chan?", tanyanya pada Ene. Ene jadi makin blushing, "A-ano...menikah itu...harus...umm...", Ene memainkan ujung jaketnya, bingung ingin menjelaskan seperti apa pada Kuroha.

HibiHiyo mengendap ngendap keluar dari 'markas', ini diluar kontrol pikiran mereka. Biarkan yang lebih tua menyelasaikannya sendiri. Konoha masih membatu, tidak bisa mengatakan apa apa, mungkin masih shock berat. Berarti hanya tinggal Ene yang harus menjelaskan pada Kuroha.

"Etto...me-me-menikah i-itu...mencari..."

"Menca(r)i?"

"Me-mencari...umm...orang yang bisa buat adik bayi! Iya! Mencari itu!"

"Ehhh? Kalau langsung buatkan lebih cepat!"

Ene sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi Kuroha, dia berjalan keluar ruang makan, menaiki tangga dan masuk kekamar Shintaro atau lebih tepatnya masuk kekomputer Shintaro dan menghapus semua gambar dan video menyesatkan itu. Kemudian berdiam diri disana dengan wajah masih memerah.

Baiklah kembali pada KonoKuro.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Konoha POV

HUWAAAAAAA!

SIAPA SAJA BUNUH AKU SEKARANG JUGAAAA!

Ini benar benar diluar pikiranku! Kenapa bisa bisanya Kuroha meminta di'buat'kan adik? Dan kapan dia masuk kegudang menyesatkan(kamar Shin) itu?! Padahal aku sudah melarangnya mendekati area itu, untuk kepentingan masa depannya.

Virus fujoshi Mary, cek.

Virus mesum Shintaro, cek.

Virus mengganggu Ene, cek.

Uhh...sudah tiga macam yang menular. Mekakushi Dan bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk membesarkan anak kecil, terlalu banya virus yang bisa saja membuat pikiran anak anak menjadi...uhh...kalian pasti tau...

Peringatan bagi readers! Kalau ingin berkunjung ke'markas' kami, aku sarankan untuk tidak membawa anak kecil. Kecuali anak itu punya kemampuan 'mata' khusus, wkwkwkwk...

Oh! Hampir lupa! Satu virus yang menguntungkan! Virus kekerenanku, yang juga menular. Hehehe...kalau yang ini aku sih tidak masalah, bukannya merugikan yang ada malah menguntungkan. Ahahahaa...

Baiklah baiklah kembali kecerita sekarang.

Hibiya dan Hiyori entah pergi kemana, Ene masih mengurung diri didalam komputer Shin gara gara permintaan aneh Kuroha tadi, aku...kalau aku, sekarang hanya duduk diam diruang tengah. Dengan Kuroha pastinya, kemanapun aku pergi dia pasti ikut.

Haahhh...

Bagaimana ya sebaiknya?

"Ehh?"

AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH...APA LAGI SEKARANG?!

Kuroha beranjak dari tempatnya bermain dan meninggalkanku diruang tengah, samar samar terdengar suara Kuroha yang berusaha meraih sesuatu-entah-apa-itu yang letaknya lebih tinggi darinya. Kemudian terdengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka.

Ja-jangan jangan...anak itu keluar!

HU-HUAAAAAAAAAA! MATTEEEEEEE!

~~TBC~~

A/N:

Uzu: hweeeee! Maaf kalau hasilnya tidak sesuai sama keinginan readers! Ini gara gara tugas sekolah Uzu yang menumpuk banyak banget jadi TBC-nya cepet cepetan! Sekali lagi maaf readers, mohon dimaklumi ToT

Uzu: hwaaaaaaa! Kalau ada waktu Uzu bakal lanjutin chapter 5-nya. Etto...kalau ada yang mau polling pair ini ya XD

Kano-Kido

Seto-Mary

Hibiya-Momo

Hibiya-Hiyori

Shintaro-Ene

Shintaro-Momo

Konoha-Ene

Etto..bukan pair dalam romance sebenernya (romance-nya masih dirahasiakan XD) ini Cuma pair buat jaga Kuroha. Seperti partner gitu XD

Poling paling banyak yang akan jaga Kuroha dichapter lima besok XD tapi jangan khawatir, pair lain juga akan ada dichapter lain XD

Ok silakan voting dan review~

Jaa ne~!

**Sekali lagi Uzu mohon maaf kalau endingnnya ngegantung, ini gara gara tugas Uzu yang menumpuk. Gomen ne...minna-san... (_ _)**


	5. Chapter 5: Kono-Ene Turn!

Kyaaaaaa!

Senangnya bebas dari tugas sekolah yang tidak dimengerti~! *padahal dimeja belajar masih numpuk tugas yang belom dikerjakan* waahahhaa...biarin! *janganditiru*

Ok! Ayo langsung mulai sekarang XD

.

.

**Disclaimer: Bukan punya Uzu X3**

**Warning: OOC, OOT, gaje, abal, humor garing krenyess krenyess, tidak sesuai EYD, typos ada dimana mana, dll uzu lagi males nyari XD**

**Tanpa banyak bacot ayo langsung mulai~! X3**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5: Konoha-Ene Turn!

.

.

Konoha POV

HWAAAAA! MATTE!

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

BRAKK

"Hahh...hahh...Kuroha...?"

Ahh...?!

Kulihat Kuroha dan anggota Mekakushi yang lain ada dihalaman depan. Eh? Sejak kapan mereka datang?

"Kalian sedang main ya? Kyaaaa! Padahal tidak ketemu seharian saja, tapi aku sangat rindu padamu Kuro-chan!", Momo menngangkat Kuroha lalu memeluknya erat seperti Kuroha itu sebuah boneka yang sangat empuk. "Okae(r)inasai!", Kuroha hanya membalasnya dengan tawa ala balita.

Momo membawa Kuroha kembali kedalam 'markas', diikuti Mary yang sepertinya ingin menggendong Kuroha, dibelakangnya Kido juga tak ingin kalah 'memperebutkan' Kuroha. Hanya tinggal kami yang belum masuk, ya kami. Aku, Kano, Seto, dan Shintaro.

"Hei, ngomong ngomong apa kalian mau main game? Aku baru membeli game baru.", Shintaro menunjukkan sesuatu yang terbungkus plastik hitam pada kami, "Bukannya kita harus rapat soal hal 'itu'?", kata Seto. Rapat? Hal 'itu'? memangnya apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kalau rapat soal 'pendekatan' a.k.a PDKT antara Kano-Kido, aku malas ikut. Pastinya isinya Cuma itu-itu saja.

"Ah! Benar juga. Kau juga harus ikut! Karna kau target utama kedua dalam rapat kali ini.", Kano menepuk pundakku dan mendorongku masuk, Seto mengikuti dibelakang dan Shintaro dengan wajah kecewa karna tidak bisa main game barunya juga ikut masuk.

Aku? Target utama kedua? Sebenarnya rapat soal apa?

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Normal POV

Semua anggota Mekakushi Dan berkumpul dikamar Shintaro, begitu pula Hibiya dan Hiyori yang baru saja datang. Kenapa dikamar Shintaro? Karna Ene masih menolak keluar dari komputer Shin dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain rapat dikamar Shin. Tapi...entah kenapa Kido malah menunggu diluar sambil membawa gulungan karton yang cukup besar.

"KEPADA! PEMBINA UPACARA! HORMAAAAAATT~! GERAAAAKK!", teriak anggota lain secara bersamaan dengan posisi hormat ala upacara bendera anak SD. Setelah mendengar teriakan itu, Kido menghela nafas panjang lalu masuk kekamar dengan sweatdrop.

Ohoho...ternyata! Anggota Mekakushi Dan melakukan upacara bendera sebelum mulai rapat, dengan boxer pikachu milik Shin yang tergeletak sembarangan disana (padahal belum dicuci selama seminggu) sebagai benderanya. Itung itung untuk menistakan sekaligus menghukum Shin yang memang paling malas kalau saat giliran mencuci. Tantu saja si pemilik boxer marah marah dan sempat pundung dipojokan tadi.

"LAPORAN PEMIMPIN UPACARA! KEPADA PEMBINA UPACARA! SIAAAAPP GERAAAAKKK!", teriak mereka secara bersamaan lagi. Kano, selaku pemimpin upacara maju sambil cengar cengir dan karna kamar Shin sempit jadi jarak antara Kano-Kido hanya dua centi. Kano membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Kido blushing dan...

"BAKANO!"

BUAGH

PYAARRR

"UWAAAAAAA!"

Kano berhasil terlempar keluar cendela oleh Kido. Yang lain menatap Kido tidak percaya dan meundur teratur sampai menabrak satu sama lain, "Mengheningkan Cipta untuk Kano. Mengheningkan cipta mulai...", kata Seto dengan nada seolah ikut berduka, entah dari mana samar samar terdengar suara Kano seperti berteriak, "Aku belum mati!", atau semacamnya.

"Laporan TIDAK diterima! Lanjutkan upacaranya!", teriak Kido dengan penekanan dikata 'tidak'nya. Semuanya kembali keposisi semula dengan keringat dingin.

Sementara itu diruang tengah, kita lihat apa yang dilakukan sang terget utama dari rapat (tidak) penting ini...

Kuroha sedang menonton DVD 'Outer Science PV' yang tadi dia temukan terbungkus plastik hitam dan tergeletak begitu saja disofa. Melihat sosok 'Kuroha' yang ada didalam video itu dengan berbinar, (menurutnya) sosok 'Kuroha' itu benar benar hebat apalagi saat 'dia' membunuh satu persatu anggota Mekakushi Dan.

"Huoooo~! Sugoi ne!", chibi Kuroha beralih melihat pistol air yang ia pegang, sama seperti yang ada didalam video.

TRIING

Sebuah lampu satu watt(?) muncul diatas kepala Kuroha, tanda kalau kepalanya mulai terisi ide ide gila dan aneh. "A(r)igatou ne! Ku(r)oha-nii!", ucapnya lalu membungkuk didepan Tv. Dengan senyum licik yang baru saja dipelajari dari 'Kuroha', chibi Kuroha berlari kearah dapur kemudian mengambil saus tomat, saus cabe, selai strawberry, soda, sabun cuci piring, dan air. Lalu membuat 'peluru oplosan' untuk mengisi pistol airnya.

Baiklah kembali kerapat dikamar Shin...

Kido berdiri didepan sebuah kertas karton besar yang sudah ditulisi nama nama anggota Mekakushi Dan dalam sebuah kolom. Dikolom pertama 'Konoha-Ene', kemudian 'Kano-Kido', lalu 'Hibiya-Hiyori', 'Seto-Mary' dan yang terakhir 'Shintaro-Momo'. Dan ada kolom lain dibawah kolom nama yang masih kosong, digunakan untuk menulis tanggal dan tanda tangan, uhh...seperti jurnal absensi sekolah saja.

"Kita bagi tugas! Secara bergiliran kita menjaga Kuroha dan yang lain bekerja dicafe. Yang merasa keberatan dengan ini silakan menyusul jejak Kano sekarang!", semuanya menggeleng, Kido tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah giliran ini dimulai besok. Rapat dibubarkan.", semuanya langsung saja lari dari kamar Shin (baca: kabur) meninggalkan Kido yang masih diam, membereskan karton berisi gilirang tugas yang dia buat. Alasannya, mereka malas membantu bahkan si pemilik kamar sendiri.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Keesokan harinya, dimulailah giliran pembagian tugas. Giliran pertama Konoha dan Ene.

Ene santai santai diruang tengah, padahal sudah hampir jam sembilan tapi Konoha maupun Kuroha belum ada yang bengun. Atau...

"HIYAAAAA!"

BRAAAKK

"TERIMA SERANGANKU!"

BRUUKKK

"LASE(R) SUPE(R) KU(R)OHA! HIYAAAAAA!"

"UWAAAAA!"

GUBRAKK

DUKK

BUGGHHH

PYARRR

"AHH! LAGI LAGI KENA CENDELAAA!"

Oh, ternyata Konoha dan Kuroha sudah bangun dari tadi. "Dasar! Ayah-anak sama saja...", Ene hanya bisa sweatdrop, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Kono-Kuro main perang perangan seperti itu. Tapi ini mungkin baru yang kedua kalinya Ene mendengar langsung, mungkin karna dia terlalu sibuk dengan ide ide isengnya didalam komputer Shin.

"UGYAAAAAA!"

"TOU-SAN CU(R)ANG! AKU JANGAN DIGULUNG DIFUTON!"

"HUAHAHAHAA...ITU CARA UNTUK MENANG!"

Ene mengeraskan volume Tvnya, tapi percuma saja suara dua orang itu malah makin keras. Entah memang disengaja atau tidak.

"AAHHH! IYA! IYA! AKU KALAH! JANGAN TARIK RAMBUTKUUU!"

"HUKUMAN! BELIKAN BBQ DUA PULUH TUSUK!"

"KEMBALIKAN DOMPETKU!"

"BELIKAN DULUU!"

"IYA! NANTI KUBELIKAN! SEKARANG KEMBALIKAN!"

"HWEEEEEE! TOU-SAN DU(R)HAKA SAMA ANAK!"

"YANG ADA ITU ANAK YANG DURHAKA SAMA ORANG TUA!"

Ene sudah dipuncak kesabarannya, dia berjalan dengan menghentak hentakkan kakinya dengan keras karna kesal lalu menggedor gedor pintu kamar Konoha menggunakan pemukul baseball milik Hibiya yang kebetulan diletakkan ditempat payung.

BRAKK

"KYAAAAA!"

"UWAAAAA!"

BRUKK

CHUPP

Oho~! Kejadian luar biasa yang menghebohkan terjadi karna ketidak sengajaan readers! Saat Konoha menggebrak pintu kamarnya dan Ene tepat berada didepannya lalu tiba tiba saja Kuroha melompat kepunggung Konoha, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan secara tidak sengaja berciuman dengan Ene!

BERCIUMAN LHO READERS! First kiss, FIRST KISS READERS! *digeplak*

Keduanya blushing. Konoha kembali masuk kekamarnya dan menutup pintunya lalu Ene berjalan mundur kembali kelantai dua, masuk kekama Shin kemudian masuk ke-rumah-komputernya Shin.

Konoha meringkuk didalam selimut, wajahnya benar benar memerah semerah warna matanya. Padahal inginnya ciuman pertamanya itu diberikan pada calon pengantinnya saat menikah, yahh...seperti itulah mimpinya. Kuroha hanya melihatnya dengan bingung, dia merasa tidak melakukan apapun padahal kecelakaan menguntungkan itu gara gara dia tiba tiba melompat ke Konoha.

"Tou-san! Tou-san! Ayo main lagi!", Kuroha menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Konoha yang masih meringkuk didalam selimut, "Otou-san~! Katanya mau beli BBQ! Ayo! Ayooo!", dari dalam selimut itu Konoha menyodorkan uang sepuluh ribuan, "Beli sendiriii...", ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar aneh.

Kuroha mengembungkan pipinnya lalu menyambar uang yang diberikan Konoha dengan kasar

"Dasa(r) kepala salju!"

"Terima kasih..."

"Aku tidak memuji!"

"Itterasai..."

"Menyebalkan!"

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Karena masih kesal, Kuroha melampiaskannya dengan mencorat coret dinding ruang tengah menggunakan 'peluru oplosan' yang kemarin dibuat olehnya. Sekarang dinding itu hampir penuh dengan tulisan besar berwarna merah, karna tulisannya tidak terlalu jelas jadi yang bisa dibaca hanyalah 'bakabaka dan' lalu dibawahnya ada gambar wajah anggota Mekakushi Dan yang terlihat aneh dan disebelah pintu ada sebuah gambar BBQ yang lumayan besar.

"KYAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!", teriak Ene yang kebetulan lewat jadi hampir pingsan melihat ruang tengah dan Kuroha yang sudah bermandikan cairan merah berbau aneh, apalagi cairan merah itu juga mengenai cucian kering yang baru saja ia angkat tadi.

"E-Ene neechan! E-etto...gomen..."

"KONOHAAAAA!", yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda akan menanggapi panggilan itu.

"KOKONOSE 'KONOHA' HARUKAAAA! WOIII!", teriak Ene sekali lagi dengan lebih keras, Konoha keluar dari kamarnya dengan malas malasan dan memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya, "Apa?", tanyanya saat sampai didepan Ene.

Ene langsung menjewer Konoha, "Tanggung jawab! INI SEMUA SALAHMU!", teriak Ene marah marah. "Tu-tunggu! Kita hanya berciuman! Jangan bilang kau hamil cuma gara gara itu!", wajah Ene memerah, sekarang dia sudah siap memukul Konoha dengan pemukul baseball yang dari tadi masih dibawanya. Eh? Kok aneh ya? Sejak kapan Ene ketularan _tsundere_nya Kido? Ahh...biarkan dari awal diakan sudah _tsundere_.

"GYAAAAA! GOMEN NEEEE! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKUUU!", mendengar suara teriakan memilukan sang ayah, Kuroha menghentikan acara corat coretnya dan menoleh kearah pintu. Ternyata Konoha sedang berusaha melindungi diri dengan bantal sofa dan menghindari pukulan Ene.

CROOT

CROOT

"KYAAAAA!/GYAAAAAA!", teriak KonoEne bersamaan saat Kuroha menyemprotkan 'peluru oplosan'nya kearah mereka. Konoha merebut pistol mainan Kuroha dan melemparnya keluar cendela, tapi tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya Kuroha akan merengek kalau mainannya direbut paksa tapi sekarang malah memasang senyum mencurigakan. Dia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil sekantong penuh balon air yang sudah diisi 'oplosan' buatannya.

"UWAAAAAA!"

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAA...YANG KENA KALAH! YANG KENA KALAH!"

Kuroha menggila, KonoEne lari tak tentu arah menghindari lemparan balon balon air dari Kuroha. Tapi entah karna panik jadi tak sempat berpikir atau memang sudah baka dari sananya, KonoEne malah berlari berkeliling didalam rumah membuat noda merah tersebar disetiap sudut rumah.

Skip~ Satu Jam Kemudian~

Balon air Kuroha sudah habis. Sekarang KonoEneKuro tergeletak bagai tak bernyawa(?) didepan pintu kamar Konoha. "Ahahahahaa...ternyata menyenangkan juga ya!", kata Ene dengan ceria, dia mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap dan menatap KonoKuro dengan sangat senang, "Masalahnya sekarang...kita harus membersihkan...SEMUA INI!", ucapnya lagi dan menujuk seluruh sudut 'markas'.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding? Siapa yang paling banyak membersihkan bekas main ini yang menang. Kau setuju kan Kuroha?", kata Konoha, dia juga mengubah posisinya sama seperti Ene.

"UHM! Yang kalah ha(r)us menu(r)uti pe(r)intah yang menang!"

"Menarik! Ayo mulai!"

"Yosh! Aku juga tidak akan kalah!"

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Skip Time(lagi): Acara bersih bersih yang penuh teriakan

Sekarang 'markas' Mekakushi Dan sudah, ah! Ralat, maksudnya sangat bersih! Benar benar bersih dan menyilaukan. Cucian yang kotor sudah bersih, kering dan dilipat rapi, cendela cendela sudah berkilau, sepatu dan payung sudah tertata rapi, rumput sudah dipotong, sampah sampah juga sudah dibakar (termasuk majalah dan manga hentai milik Shin dan semua yang berbau yaoi milik Mary yang tadi dibakar Ene).

Semuanya sudah bersih, rapi dan berkilau. Dan pemenang pertandingan itu adalah...

ENE! Waii~! *tepuktangan*

Sekarang ayo kita lihat Ene yang menjadi 'ratu' sehari.

"Kaa-san! Tadaimaa!"

"Ara, okaerinasai Kuroha-chan"

"Umm...okaerinasai..."

Wuhuhuhu...ternyata mereka sedang main rumah-rumahan dengan Ene yang berperan sebagai ibu, Konoha sebagai ayah dan Kuroha jadi anak mereka.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Kuroha?", Ene meletakkan tiga ramen cup yang sudah matang diatas meja makan, mereka mainnya sambil makan. Kata Ene lebih menghemat waktu.

"Ke(r)en! Aku diajak menghaja(r) gu(r)u yang menyebalkan lalu membuat geng dan menjadi penguasa sekolah! Huahahahahaa...", dengan polosnya Kuroha menirukan dialog anime anime yang sering dia tonton tiap hari minggu. Ene sweatdrop, Konoha tersenyum bangga(?) dan Kuroha mulai melakukan _devil laugh_.

"Sudahan saja mainnya, aku malah merasa ada disekeliling orang aneh!", Ene menghempaskan dirinya dikursi dan memakan mie cup miliknya. Hmm...bukannya Mekakushi Dan juga tempatnya orang orang aneh ya? *dihajarmekakushidan*

"Anggap saja latihan kalau kau...***psst***menikah***psst*** denganku..."

"Haahhh? Apa? Aku tidak dengar, coba ulangi lagi."

"Ti-tidak apa apa! Lupakan saja!"

Sekarang ketiga orang itu terdiam, tidak diam sepenuhnya sih. KonoKuro asyik berdebat soal BBQ apa yang rasanya paling enak, bukannya BBQ itu rasanya sama saja? Kenapa harus diperdebatkan segala?!

Tanpa sadar, Ene menarik sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum melihat dua orang didepannya itu mulai melempar ejekan dan apa saja yang ada didekat mereka. Tapi wajah Ene tiba tiba memerah saat mengingat 'kecelakaan-maut-menguntungkan' beberapa jam yang lalu dengan Konoha. Bukannya itu sebuah awal yang baik untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan istimewa? Benarkan~?!

Ene menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan kejaian yang terus berputar itu dari kepalanya, berbeda dengan Konoha yang terlihat tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu, "Hei, Ene! Mau ikut main perang perangan tidak?", dia malah bicara dengan jarak cukup dekat dengan Ene membuat gadis serba biru itu jadi makin blushing.

"Umm...umm...baiklah...", Konoha tersenyum membuat Ene makin parah blushing-nya, sepertinya Konoha tidak terlalu peka soal perasaan Ene yang sekarang bercampur campur.

"Yosh! Ayo Kuroha!"

"Ha'i~!", Konoha menaikkan Kuroha keatas pundaknya dan menunjuk Ene yang masih terdiam dikursinya dengan pandangan kosong.

"KITA LAWAN MONSTER BIRU ITUUU!"

"AYO LAWAAANN!"

"Eh? Aku jadi monsternya?!"

Ene menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung, ini pertama kalinya dia main perang perangan seperti ini. Pikirannya mulai diisi berbagai macam penyiksaan, yang dia tau 'perang-perangan' itu sama yang seperti dilakukan Mekakushi Dan biasanya. Hanya ada tendang tendangan, pukul pukulan, dan saling lempar benda benda berbahaya. Ene beranjak dari ruang makan dan berlari mencari tempat yang aman, dan tentu saja Kono-Kuro mengejarnya.

"Kyaaaaaa!", teriak Ene cukup keras, dia berbelok kekamar Konoha. Tempat paling dekat karna dia sudah lelah berlari daritadi, sebenarnya suatu kesalahan dia bersembunyi disana. Dan benar! Ene benar benar bersembunyi disana, dibalik selimut dengan menggenggam erat bantal-yang-entah-milik-siapa.

BRAKK

"KETEMUUU! HIYAAAAA!"

"AAAAKKHHH..."

Kuroha melompat keatas Ene yang masih bersembunyi dibalik selimut, "E-eh...gomen ne...nee-chan tidak apa apa?", tapi kembali turun saat mendengar Ene meringis kesakitan dibawahnya.

"Ahahahahahaa...perang perangan kami itu tidak ada kekerasannya, jangan khawatir. Senjata saja tidak nyata..", Ene menoleh kearah pintu, disana Konoha mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti memegang sebuah pedang. Sekarang Ene mengerti yang dimaksud 'senjata-saja-tidak-nyata'nya Konoha.

"Baiklah! Ayo serang! Aku tidak akan kalah!"

"Bersiaplah!"

"Te(r)ima ini!"

BRAKK

BRUKK

BUAGH

DUKK

GUBRAKK

PYAAARR

"Ahh! Lagi lagi Kuroha melempar sesuatu kecendela!"

"Eeekkk...gomeeeenn..."

"Kyaahahahhaahaa...menyenangkan~!"

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

"Tadaimaaaa~!", Mekakushi Dan yang lain sudah pulang, mereka hanya cengo sesaat 'markas' mereka sangat rapi dan bersih tapi juga sangat sepi. "Mereka mungkin main diluar.", dengan santainya Kano melenggang masuk, tapi tiba tiba berhenti saat sampai didepan kamar Konoha yang kebetulan pintunya terbuka. Dia melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar yang lainnya mendekat.

Setelah semuanya sampai didepan kamar Konoha, berbagai ekspresi aneh terihat diwajah mereka. Kano menahan tawa, Seto juga menahan tawa, Shintaro hanya sweatdrop, Kido, Momo dan Mary menatap tiga orang didalam kamar itu dengan senyuman aneh.

Yang terjadi didalam kamar itu sebenarnya hanya pemandangan biasa saja...

Kamar yang begaikan kapal pecah terkena badai dan tersambar halilintar, dan ditengah tengah kamar super berantakan itu. Konoha tidur terlentang dengan kedua tangannya yang dibentangkan, Ene tidur disebelah kiri Konoha dengan posisi miring dan menggenggam ujung baju Konoha dan menggunakan lengan Konoha sebagai bantal. Begitu pula Kuroha yang ada disebelah kanan Konoha, bedanya posisi Kuroha yang tengkurap dan sebelah tangannya yang memeluk Konoha erat.

"Mereka itu, benar benar dehh...hahahahaa...dasar!"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari Mekakushi Dan.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

!~OMAKE~!

Keesokan harinya...

"Entah kenapa, lenganku sakit sekali dari kemarin..."

Konoha memijit lengannya yang agak memar merah karena 'sesuatu', yang lain hanya menertawakannya.

Eh? kenapa wajah Ene memerah ya?

Oho...ternyata, kemarin mereka iseng iseng memotret KonoEneKuro yang sedang tidur bertiga. Hanya Ene yang tau soal foto itu, dia melihatnya dari Hp Shin.

"Yosh! Hari ini giliran kami! Kalian berkerjalah dengan santai jangan khawatir!", Kano menepuk Kido yang kebetulan ada disebelahnya dan mengangkat tinjunya keudara.

'Justru karna itu kami jadi khawatir...', batin yang lainnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Uzu: yosh! Chapter lima sudah selesai XD uzu akan buat persiapan buat chapter enamnya XDD

Kano: chapter besok giliran kami lho~! *narik Kido*

Uzu: vote-nya masih dibuka untuk pair-jaga yang belum ada point-nya, ini dia~! XD

Seto-Mary

Hibiya-Hiyori

Shintaro-Momo

Uzu: dan ini balasan review bagi yang gak log-in XD

**Guest: "hueeeeee KonoEnenya so sweeeet good job uzu-san!  
btw, aku vote konoene :D"**

Uzu: arigatou ne, senpai XD

Thanks udah mau vote N review XD

Ini udah update, yosh ditunggu review-nya senpai *plakk*

**Waltz: "SUGOIII! Ini sangat bagus Uzu san XD saya vote KonoEne! Please! Ya ya? Sekian reviewnya! Update kilat!"**

Uzu: *nge-fly* kyaaaaa! Arigatou ne senpai XD

Thanks udah mau vote N review XD

Ok! Ini udah update, update kilat? Mungkin uzu masih belum bisa...masih banyak banyaknya tugas...gomen ne senpai (T^T)

**Candy Master:"** **Yakk! Candy mampir! Wuah wuah! Sugoi desu! Candy suka banget! Cepet update Uzu san! Candy vote KonoEne"**

Uzu: *nge-fly lebih tinggi* uwaaaaahh~! Uzu kira bakalan gaje N garing banget...uhh jadi terharu...(TwT)

Ok! Ini udah update XD thanks udah mau vote N review X3

**Shiyoko Miki:"** **KYAHAHAHAHA Kuroha imut banget, ga nyangka QwQ**

Ane setuju ama Kuro, sana cepet-cepet nikah sama Ene biar buat adek baru QwQ #ditendang

Ane pilih KonoEne! Pair fav ane! XD

Ganbatte kudasai! 'w'9"

Uzu: kyaaaaa! Ada yang sependat ama uzu! Iyaaa~! Kawaii~! *nyubit Kuroha*

Iya! Iya! Ayo cepet nikah sana! *dorong KonoEne kepenghulu(?)*

Makasih udah mau review N vote XD

Ok! Ini udah update X3

.

.

Fyuuuhh...akhirnya kelar juga X3

Ok! See you next chapter! Minna-san XD


	6. Chapter 6: Kano-Kido Turn!

Halooo~!

Uzu kembali lagi membawa chapter enaaaaaammm~! Ehehehee...gomen ne uzu gak bisa update kilat soalnya uzu masih kebanjiran tugas (n.n)"

YOSH! Gak usah banyak bacot! Ayo langsung mulai~!

.

.

**Disclaimer: Ehh...Uzu cuma minjem charanya doang~!**

**Warning: OOC, OOT, gak sesuai EYD, typos beranak-pinak, humor garing, ancur, bikin sakit mata, mual, muntah, diare dan lain lain *bila sakit berlanjut hubungi dokter* plakk#  
**

**Maaf kalo chapter ini rada aneh dan kurang menghibur ato kurang memuaskan, gomen ne...(_ _)**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6: Kano-Kido Turn!

.

.

.

Kuroha merengut kesal menatap Konoha yang sudah hampir keluar kamar, "Kenapa ha(r)us ke(r)ja?! Di(r)umah saja!", Kuroha menarik ujung baju Konoha dan mulai merengek rengek, ini sudah biasa karna tiap giliran Konoha kerja dicafe pasti seperti ini. Konoha menghela nafas lalu mengambil sesuatu dari atas lemari kecil yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kuroha...lihat! mau?!", Konoha menggoyang goyangkan benda yang tertutup plastik transparan itu didepan Kuroha, Kuroha mengangguk dan menatap benda itu dengan berbinar, "Kalau begitu...TANGKAP!", Konoha melemparkan benda itu keatas futon yang belum dia rapikan dan tentu saja Kuroha mengejar dan menangkap benda itu.

Konoha cepat cepat keluar kamar setelah melempar benda itu dan sampainya didepan kamar Konoha meratapi nasibnya dipojok ruangan dan bergumam,"Huhuhuu...stok BBQ terakhirku...", ternyata yang tadi dilempar olehnya adalah stok terakhir BBQ miliknya yang sudah disimpannya selama seminggu(?) dan ada kemungkinan kalau BBQ itu sudah kadaluarsa(?!).

Padahal niatnya ingin memakan BBQ itu usai kerja saat makan malam. Dunia itu kejam, iya kan Konoha?

"Terlalu kejam! Padahal aku sudah simpan BBQ itu seminggu lebih, tapi tidak bisa memakannya! Hwaaaaaa!"

Etto...tapi kasihan juga kan Kuroha, bisa bisa dia sakit perut nanti...

"Biarin!"

Nggak kasihan sama anakmu?

"NGGAK! Sudahanlah! Yang lain udah nungguin tuh!"

Ya udah! Sana pergi! *author marah marah sendiri*

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Setelah debat sedikit soal BBQ Konoha dan hasilnya author kalah(?). Ayo kita lihat Mekakushi Dan yang berkumpul dihalaman depan.

"Maaf merepotkan, kalau dia berulah kalian hukum saja.", Konoha sedikit membungkuk didepan Kano-Kido yang bertugas menjaga Kuroha hari ini. "Tenang saja! Serahkan saja pada kami!", Kano menepuk dadanya sendiri dengan cukup keras lalu terbatuk batuk dibelakang Kido.

"Jangan khawatir, kalau si bodoh itu melakukan hal yang tidak tidak, aku bisa memberinya sedikit pelajaran.", kata Kido dengan senyuman manis yang sangat uhhh...moe~! Sampai sampai chara cowok (min, Kano yang masih batuk batuk) menjadi blushing, tapi menjadi death-glare sesaat saat berkata 'si bodoh itu' dan menunjuk Kano yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kami berangkat, ittekimasu."

"Itterasai."

Setelah yang lainnya berangkat, Kano-Kido kembali masuk ke'markas'.

"Aku buat sarapan untuk Kuroha, kau main saja sana! Huss! Huss!"

"Aaaaahhh...Kido-chan jahat~!"

"JANGAN PAKAI '-CHAN'!"

"Hiiiyy..."

Kano ngacir ke ruang tengah setelah diusir secara 'halus' oleh Kido, kalau kasar berarti ada adegan tendang tendangan. Mata kucing Kano langsung tertuju pada sosok anak kecil yang sedang sibuk sendiri dengan bonekanya, kemudian dia berjalan pelan pelan kesalah satu sofa yang ada disana dan duduk diam sambil memperhatikan Kuroha yang masih 'curhat' kebonekanya. Sesekali dia menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Kuroha dan kata kata yang dikeluarkan anak itu.

"Hebi-chan aku me(r)asa ada yang sedang mengawasi! Hati hati, kalau info(r)masi (r)ahasia kita sampai ketahuan! Ssssstt...", Kuroha menutup mulut bonekanya dan kembali bercerita pada benda itu dengan suara yang sangaaaaaaaatt pelan. Kano melihatnya dengan heran, padahal tadi Kuroha 'curhat' dengan sangat bersemangat dan hampir setengah berteriak. Dia sedikit bergeser mendekati Kuroha, ingin mendengar lanjutan 'curhatan' bocah kecil itu. Tapi saat sudah didekatnya...

PLAKK

"Ittai!"

"KIDO-NEECHAN! KANO-NII MENGGANGGU TE(R)USS!"

Kuroha berlari keluar ruang tengah menuju Kido yang ada didapur, meninggalkan Kano yang barusan dilempar remote Tv olehnya. Sekarang Kano hanya diam dan mengelus ngelus pipinya yang menjadi target lemparan Kuroha tadi dengan wajah baka khas dirinya, "Majikanmu kejam...", ucapnya pada 'Hebi-chan' Kuroha yang tertinggal disofa, kemudian memeluk boneka itu erat.

Sementara itu didapur...

Kuroha malah bergurau dengan Kido, lupa kalau dia kesal karna Kano tadi. "Kido-nee! Kenapa tidak pakai (r)ok? Biasanya anak pe(r)empuan itu pakai (r)ok, kalau menikah be(r)a(r)ti Kido-nee yang pakai kemeja, Kano-nii yang pakai d(r)ess! Iya kan?!", Kido blushing, menikah dengan Kano? Itu bahkan tidak pernah ada dipikirannya. Kido menghentikan memotong sushi yang dia buat, pikirannya mulai melayang tak karuan. Membayangkan dirinya dan Kano yang ada di upacara pernikahan tapi dia yang memakai kemeja dan menggendong Kano yang memakai dress putih dan membawa buket bunga.

"Kuro-chan...lebih baik kau main sama Kano saja...", wajah Kido sudah benar benar merah apalagi saat menyebut nama Kano. Sebenarnya Kuroha ingin menolak tapi melihat Kido yang mulai 'aneh' karna berteriak, "Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Kano! Tidak mau! Tidak mau!", dan mengayunkan pisaunya dengan kecepatan luar biasa, bahkan alas potong sushinya sampai ikutan terpotong, akhirnya Kuroha hanya bisa menurut.

"KANO-NIICHAN MENIKAHLAH DENGAN KIDO-NEE!", teriak Kuroha berlari kembali keruang tengah dan langsung menabrak Kano yang entah-sedang-apa menghadap Tv dan menatap serius buku yang agak lebar didepannya. "Sedang apa?", tanya Kuroha saat tau kalau Kano sama sekali tidak meresponnya sedikitpun.

"oh Kuroha! Menurutmu ini lebih bagus pakai warna apa? Ungu mungkin?", Kano menunjukkan buku yang tadi serius dilihatnya. Ternyata itu...buku...itu...BUKU MEWARNAI ANAK TK! Omg! Jadi dari tadi dengan muka seserius itu bingung milih warna buat mewarnai?! Ternyata benar kata Kido, otak Kano mengalami 'masalah besar'.

Kuroha menatap heran Kano dan buku itu bergantian, "Kano-nii bukannya te(r)lalu tua untuk ini? Itukan buku yang dibelikan tou-san kema(r)in!", sekarang Kuroha sweatdrop, buku yang ingin dia warnai sendiri sekarang sudah diwarnai seluruhnya oleh Kano, "Yahh...untuk menghabiskan waktu saja...", kata Kano masih berusaha mengelak dari fakta 'Kano MKKB' yang sudah melekat didalam dirinya.

'Dendam Ku(r)oha itu menge(r)ikan!', teriak inner Kuroha masih tidak terima soal buku barunya yang seenaknya diwarnai oleh Kano. "Nii-chan! Ikut aku!", Kuroha menarik Kano ke'suatu tempat' menjalankan misi 'dendam Kuroha'nya. Kano hanya menuruti saja tanpa bertanya mau kemana. Sekarang mereka sudah ada didepan kamar mandi, sebelum masuk kedalam Kuroha menyuruh Kano untuk menutup matanya dan hanya boleh dibuka sampai dia memberi isyarat dua kali ketukan pintu.

"Nii-chan tidak boleh membuka mata! Tutup yang (r)apat!"

"Iya! Iya! Katamu mau memberi kejutan, mana kejutannya?"

"Nanti juga tau, pasti mengejutkan!"

Kuroha mendorong Kano sampai masuk dan berada tepat didepan bathtub lalu berlari keluar dan mengunci pintunya, sebelum benar benar pergi dari sana Kuroha mengetuk pintu dua kali sebagai isyarat agar Kano membuka matanya.

TOKK TOKK

"Baiklah...aaaaaaaaaaaa?!", didepan Kano, Kido yang membuka gorden transparan (uzu: itu lho...yang biasanya ada di bathtub, uzu lupa namanya pokoknya mirip gorden tapi transparan gitu!) ingin mengambil shampoo terkejut dengan kehadiran Kano yang tiba tiba ada didepannya. Umm...readers tau sendiri kan keadaan orang saat mandi bagaimana?

Wajah Kano-Kido sama sama memerah, Kido menyambar kasar handuk yang ada disebelah Kano dan...

BRAKK

BRUKK

"GYAAAAA!"

SLAAP

BUAGH

"BAKANO!"

"HWAAAAA! AKU TIDAK TAU KALAU KAU MAN-"

DUAKK

GUBRAKK

PYARR

BYUURR

Kido berjalan agak cepat kearah pintu dan mencoba memutar knopnya tapi tidak berhasil karna pintunya dikunci dari luar, "Berarti menunggu sampai ada orang yang membuka dari luar?!", wajah Kido memucat sesaat dan kembali memerah saat menyadari kalau dia terjebak berdua dengan Kano dan dia hanya berbalut handuk ungu muda tanpa pakaian.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Tadaima?! Kenapa sepi sekali?", Seto kembali ke'markas' karna ada barang yang ketinggalan, tapi melihat keadaan 'markas' yang sepi membuat Seto agak heran. Dia melihat keruang tengah, disana hanya ada Kuroha yang tertidur dengan 'Hebi-chan'nya.

Saat melewati kamar mandi, Seto mendengar samar samar suara Kano dan Kido dari dalam. "Kano! Kido! A...",Seto membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Kano yang mimisan dan Kido yang hanya berbalut handuk sedang mencengkram kerah baju Kano, wajah Seto memucat dan buru buru menutup pintunya lagi, "Ma-maaf menganggu...silakan lanjutkaaaaaaann!", Seto kembali keluar 'markas' dan kembali kembali kecafe setelah mengambil barang yang tertinggal dan melihat 'sesuatu' dikamar mandi.

Kano-Kido melihat pintu kamar mandi yang sudah terbuka itu dengan wajah lega, "Akhirnyaaaaaa~!", teriak mereka berdua bersamaan. Kano berlari keruang tengah mencari biang masalah ini, sementara itu Kido berlari kekamarnya. Wajahnya masih saja memerah dari tadi, "Baka! Apa sih yang kupikirkan!", Kido menepuk pipinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Kano inginnya memberi sedikit 'pelajaran' untuk Kuroha yang ada didepannya sekarang, tapi melihat bocah itu tidur pulas jadi tidak tega juga mengerjainya, "Yahh...karna salahku juga sih...", Kano menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang memang sudah gatal dari tadi.

TIING

Tiba tiba muncul lilin (uzu: lampu udah mainstream...) diatas kepala Kano, dia muai memasang senyuman khasnya dan melihat Kuroha yang masih tidur, "Kuroha! Kuroha bangun! Ayo bangun!", Kuroha membuka matanya dengan malas dan mendeath-glare Kano yang mengganggu tidurnya, "BaKano! Aku masih tidu(r) tau!", bentaknya.

Kano sweatdrop, 'Anak ini mirip Kido...', pikirnya masih dengan sweatdrop tapi cepat cepat Kano kembali memasang senyumnya, malah makin lebar dari yang tadi. "Mau ikut 'uji nyali'? Dirumah ini ada arenanya lho~!", Kuroha mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menatap Kano dengan wajah datar khasnya Konoha.

"Kano-nii sepe(r)ti anak kecil saja.", Kano makin sweatdrop, dikatai 'anak kecil' oleh anak kecil. Dengan sedikit menahan emosi, Kano mengangkat Kuroha dan membawa anak itu seenaknya, seperti menenteng tas sekolah saja. Kuroha meronta ronta mencoba melepaskan diri tapi percuma saja,tenaganya masih kurang kuat untuk melepaskan cengkraman Kano, dia masih anak anak sih.

Kano membawa Kuroha sampai didepan kamar Kido, "Kido-chan~! Ayo ikut bersih bersih loteng~!", teriak Kano, dari dalam kamar juga terdengar Kido yang berteriak, "TIDAK MAU! BERSIHKAN SAJA SENDIRI!", Kano sudah mengira kalau Kido akan menolak karna gara gara dia bercerita bohongan soal hantu diloteng, Kido jadi tidak ingin menginjakkan kakinya diloteng lagi.

"Ahh...padahal Kuroha bilang '_ingin melihat Kido-neechan yang berani'_, kasihan kan kalau nanti Kuroha jadi kecewa?!"

"AKU TIDAK BILANG BE—"

Kano dengan cepat menutup mulut Kuroha yang hampir saja mengacaukan 'rencana jenius'nya. Pintu kamar Kido terbuka, Kido keluar dan langsung mendeath-glare Kano yang ada didepannya, Kano hanya memberikan senyuman yang benar benar ingin ditonjok Kido saat itu juga.

"Baiklah kalau Kuro-chan yang minta! Ayo!", kata Kido dengan memasang senyuman manis, membuat Kano sedikit blushing. Meski awalnya semangat, tapi...

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Setelah sampai diloteng

"Dan...mereka bilang arwah yang tidak tenang itu...akan...MENANGKAPMU! HUAAAA!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAHH! HENTIKAAAANN!"

Dari tadi Kano bercerita (pastinya bohongan) soal hantu hantu dan berhasil membuat Kido lengket ditangan kirinya. Loteng 'markas' Mekakushi Dan sebenarnya tidak terlalu menakutkan, hanya saja pencahayaan disana agak remang remang dan barang barang yang tidak diperlukan diletakan disana juga agak, ralat! Maksudnya sangat berantakan. Oh! Iya, sekarang KanoKidoKuro sedang membongkar kotak yang cukup besar yang isinya cuma barang barang aneh dan tidak berguna.

Oh! Dan jangan lupa, Kido masih menempel pada Kano, memeluk erat erat lengan Kano. Ehehehee...

"Wahh...ini tusuk gigi yang dipakai Kido-chan waktu itu! Aku sudah mencarinya kemana mana~!", Kano memungut sebuah tusuk gigi lumutan yang dulu pernah dipakai Kido saat masih kecil, lalu mengelus elus tusuk gigi itu dengan aura 'lope-lope'. "Kenapa kau simpan benda seperti itu? Buang sajalah, sudah jadi sampahkan?", Kido sweatdrop sekaligus jijik melihat Kano masih mengelus elus tusuk gigi itu dengan ekspresi berbunga bunga.

Tapi ekspresi Kido berubah menjadi heran saat melihat Kuroha yang membelakangi mereka berdua dan serius membaca buku yang sampulnya sudah dilakban hitam, "Kuro-chan, kau sedang ap—", Kido membeku seketika melihat isi buku yang dibaca Kuroha. Buku itu kan...MANGA YAOI-NYA MARY!

Kido (yang sudah melepaskan lengan Kano) merebut buku itu dan melemparnya kesembarang temapat lalu mendekap Kuroha dipangkuannya, "Memangnya Kuro-chan bisa baca?", tanyanya pelan, "Bisa! Yang tadi itu sepe(r)ti ini...'ahh...' lalu 'he-hentikan!' dan 'AH!' dan ada juga yang begi—", Kido menutup mulut Kuroha yang mulai menirukan adegan adegan 'hot' dari manga tadi.

Kido melihat kearah tempat yang tadi diduduki Kuroha, ternyata itu kardus tempat Mary menyembunyikan semua manga yaoi-nya! Pantas saja, karna biasanya Mary tiba tiba menghilang jadi bersembunyi diloteng dan baca yaoi disini. Beberapa yang dibawa turun kekamar sudah dibakar Ene dichapter kemarin.

"Kuro-chan lebih baik jangan membaca buku seperti itu, nanti dimarahi tou-san!"

"Ehh?! Tou-san bisa ma(r)ah?! Aku mau lihat tou-san ma(r)ah! Pasti ke(r)en!", Kido makin sweatdrop, ini pertama kalinya dia tau ada anak yang ingin melihat ayahnya sendiri marah. Kalau anak anak yang lain mungkin akan takut kalau orang tua mereka marah.

Kano yang sudah selesai dengan barang barang (baca: sampah sampah) berharganya ikut ikutan atau mungkin menggantikan Kido yang sweatdrop untuk me'nasehati' Kuroha, "Kau pasti tidak akan mau melihat Konoha marah, menakutkan!", Kuroha memiringkan kepalnya, Konoha marah? Menakutkan? Selama ini yang dia tau Konoha tidak pernah marah membentaknya pun jarang sekali, karna itu Kuroha ingin melihat Konoha yang sedang marah.

"Tou-san kalau ma(r)ah sepe(r)ti apa?", sekarang Kano yang memiringkan kepalanya, "Benar juga ya, Konoha kalau sedang marah itu seperti apa?", otak Kuro-Kano mulai diisi hal hal aneh yang tidak masuk akal soal 'Konoha marah'. Eh?! kenapa mereka jadi membahas 'Konoha marah' ya?

"Sudahlah! Tidak penting 'Konoha kalau marah seperti apa'! Ayo kita turun, disini mulai menakutkan.", Kido menarik tangan Kuro-Kano, mengajak mereka kembali turun. Kuro-Kano malah saling menatap lalu sama sama memasang cengiran jahil. "Ahh...aku masih mau lihat lihat, disana sepertinya ada barang yang bagus!", Kano beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari kepojok loteng dan mulai membongkar isi lemari tua yang ada disana.

"Aku juga! Mungkin ada mainan untuk menjahili yang lainnya!", Kuroha juga beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Kido. Dengan takut takut kalau akan dimarahi nanti, Kuroha menoleh kebelakang melihat Kido yang menatapnya dengan memelas, jurus _puppy-eyes_!

"Kau tidak takut hantu, Kuro-chan?"

"Eh? Aku suka lho! Hantu itu kan putih, mi(r)ip tou-san!"

"Anak aneh!"

"Hehehehee...a(r)igatou, aku jadi malu...ahahahahaa!"

"AKU TIDAK MEMUJIMU!"

Emosi Kido barusan langsung surut saat merasa dibelakangnya ada sesuatu yang bergerak gerak, sementara itu Kuroha (yang sudah dilepaskan Kido) kabur duluan-entah-kemana. Berarti hanya tinggal Kido dan sesuatu yang bergerak gerak dibelakangnya itu.

Kido menoleh pelan pelan kebelakang dan melihat sebuah sprei putih berkibar kibar perlahan dibelakangnya, lalu secara perlaha ditengah tengah sprei itu muncul tonjolan tolnjolan aneh yang membentuk wajah manusia, "HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA!". Tapi readers jangan takut! Itu cuma perbuatan iseng Kano kok!

Lalu Kido bagaimana? Tentu saja dia langsung pingsan, lihat(?) sekarang Kano menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya kekamar Kido.

Didepan kamar Kido, Kuroha memberikan cengiran lebar dan pose 'V' dengan tangan kanannya lalu tangan kirinya membukakan pintu kamar. Kano membalasnya dengan cengiran yang lebih lebar dan membawa Kido masuk kekamar.

Kano menidurkan (Uzu: menidurkan lho ya! Bukan meniduri/Kano: meniduri juga gak apa apa *digeplak Kido*) Kido ditempat tidur, dia menatap wajah Kido agak lama lalu pelan pelan dia menurunkan wajahnya.

Dengan perlahan Kano mencium kening Kido agak lama lalu mengelus kepala gadis itu dengan lembut, "Oyasumi Hime-sama...", bisiknya kemudian ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Kido.

Bagaimana dengan Kuroha?

Ohohoho...dia sibuk memotret adegan romance Kano-Kido dan tertawa licik didepan kamar Kido, "Akan kuseba(r)kan, khekhekhekhekhekhe..."

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

~~OMAKE~~

Kuroha menujukkan foto kissu Kano-Kido yang barusan dia dapatkan dan foto kissu Kono-Ene dichapter kemarin yang dia cetak (dengan bantuan Shin) dan dikumpulkan di album kosong yang tadi dia ambil dari loteng. Tentu saja empat orang didalam foto itu blushing berat dan hanya bisa diam.

"Wahh...Kuro-chan seperti _cupid _saja!", Momo melihat foto foto itu dengan berbinar binar, "Cupid? Apa itu?", Mary menarik narik ujung baju Seto yang kebetulan ada disebelahnya, "Cupid itu dewa cinta, Mary-chan. Dia menembakkan panah cinta pada pasangan agar mereka saling mencintai.", Mary hanya ber-oh setelah mendengar penjelasan Seto.

"Kalau begitu, ayo undian! Yang dapat ujung warna merah, dia yang menjaga cupid kita ini besok!", Momo menyodorkan tisu yang sudah digulung kecil kecil, hanya ada enam gulungan tisu. Karna Kono-Ene dan Kano-Kido sudah selesai giliran jaganya, jadi mereka tidak ikut undian ini.

Semuanya (min, KonoEneKuro-KanoKido) memegang ujung tisu yang tadi disiapkan Momo dan menariknya secara bersamaan. Lalu...

"Ahh...aku dapat! Berarti besok giliranku!"

"Eh? Aku juga, berarti berpasangan?!" *blush*

"KYAAAA! SELAMAT BERJUANG YAAA~!

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N:

Uzu: Yosh! Vote-nya masih dibuka XD

Siapa yang akan menjaga Kuroha dichapter depan ya?

Apakah...

Seto-Mary

Atau...

Hibiya-Hiyori

Atau mungkin...

Shintaro-Momo

Terserah readers sajalah XD silakan divote~! X3

Balasan review buat yang gak log in XD

**Mahou-chan:**

**SUGOOI! Vote Seto-Mary, yaaaakh**

Uzu: KYAAAA! ARIGATOU XD

Wokeh! Boleh boleh!

Jadi SetoMary point: 3

Dan HibiyaHiyori piont: 2

.

.

Yosh! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

Bye bye XD


End file.
